Mistake Gone Right
by froggy2045
Summary: Could something so wonderful be a mistake? If it is, can it be right? Things happen and now Rebecca is in a tight spot. Will Jesse help when she needs him most? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! Tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue or not? This one does have mature parts so if you are completly sheltered I wouldn't advice you to read this.  
**

I couldn't believe that I was at this concert. How is this going to help? He isn't going to want to see me, or Jamie. He never did really care about me. All he wanted was to use me and he did, now look where I am. I'm in the best seats to an amazing concert with a baby and I can barely breathe. How am I going to keep my composure around him? I thought what we had, had been perfect.

I'd never been happier in my whole life. I was in love with Jesse McCartney. Yes, Jesse McCartney. We spent almost every moment of every waking hour and then some together. No other guy has ever been able to get that close to me before and probably no other guy will again.

A year earlier

Sure my parents thought that me getting my own apartment at eighteen was a good idea. They just had a strong belief against boys. So I wasn't planning on telling my parent's about Jesse. I was putting together the final touches for my date with Jesse, when someone knocked on the door. I wanted tonight to be really special. I'd decided to give my whole self to Jesse. Of course, I was terrified, but Jesse meant a lot to me and I knew that he felt the same way.

"Hey." I said, with a smile as I opened the door.

"Hi…wow, you look great." Jesse said, taking in the full view of me.

"You think so?" I said. I was wearing a simple outfit, some dark blue jeans and a cute maroon blouse.

"Well, I always think so." He said, pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you." I said, letting him softly kiss me. "Wait…I haven't seen your whole outfit. Take a step back and let me scrutinize." I said.

"Does it hurt?" Jesse joked, stepping back. He was wearing some blue jeans and a green shirt, a perfectly normal outfit…but, damn, did his butt look good.

"Nope…it isn't going to work." I said.

"What? Why not?" Jesse said, startled.

"Your butt looks too cute." I said, with an impish smile.

"Oh, that's it." Jesse said.

"No. You just look too damn hot in that outfit. If we went out in public, I'd have some major competition." I said, with a serious face.

"Thank you for the compliment. And you know there is no competition." Jesse said, kissing me.

"I do? Hmm…I don't think so. Maybe you should make me believe." I said, flirtatiously.

With a sly smile, Jesse grabbed my hand, and led me to the couch. As I was sitting down, he gave me a fiery kiss. "I'll be right back." Jesse said.

I watched him put a CD in the stereo, and take the remote into the other room. I sat there for at least ten minutes, wondering what the hell he was doing. Out of the blue, the stereo began to play 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. Jesse came struttin' out with one of my dresses on, singing in a high-pitched voice.

"Wow, Jesse." I barely got out through the laughter.

"It's taking a lot of my pride to do this." He said, between verses.

"Okay…stop…stop…I believe you." I said, when Jesse began to dance. I was practically hyperventilating from laughter.

"What? I couldn't hear you over the music." Jesse said, turning it off.

"You just want me to say it again." I said.

"Oh…if that's all you wanted to say, I can finish the song." Jesse said, with a smirk.

"No, no…that's okay. I said, I believe you." I said.

"It takes a lot of love for a man to put on his girl's dress and put on a show for her." Jesse said, kissing me.

"Yeah. Now, can you take my dress off?" I said, biting my lip to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, I guess. I just feel so pretty." Jesse said, in a girly voice.

"Oh, get." I said.

When Jesse came back with his actual clothes on, he said, "What do you want to do now?"

"Sit." I said, patting the couch next to me.

"Okay. I feel some seriousness coming, meaning we are going to have a talk. Before you say anything, I just want to say I have a very fragile heart, so let me down easily." Jesse said, sitting down next to me.

"I'm not going to break up with you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, okay. What is it then?" Jesse said, looking at me.

"I want tonight to be special for **us**. Not that every moment I'm with you isn't special, but I love you more and more each day. I…I want to give myself completely to you." I said, nervously looking at Jesse.

At first I thought I saw a hint of fear in his eyes, but as quick as it showed it disappeared showing only passion. He romantically grabbed my hands and led me to the bedroom. He then kissed me, gently at first, but he began to intensify the kiss by ensnaring my tongue in a battle. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt his hands moving down my back. He grabbed my ass and pulled me as close as we could get with our clothes on. I could feel his erection grind against my hips. I gasped in surprise to the largeness of it.

Jesse suddenly pulled back, and breathlessly said, "Did I hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me." I said, pulling him back into a kiss. My hands explored his chest, mesmerized by his body. I found my hands at the hem of his shirt. I was about to pull it off when he stopped me.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Jesse asked, moving his hands from mine and rubbing my shoulders.

"Jesse, I've been absolutely sure about this since I let you in the door." I said, pulling his shirt up. He helped me get it over his head. When I touched his body, he jumped, and laughed.

"Cold hands." He said, kissing me. His hands worked my shirt up. I threw it across the room as I desperately pulled him closer. Jesse covered me in kisses, walking back towards the bed. He fell back so I was over him passionately kissing him. I unbuttoned his pants and began to work them down, kissing him down the whole way. Jesse grabbed my hands and pulled me back into a kiss. He pulled me close then quickly flipped us over, so he was on top.

A throaty moan came from Jesse as he struggled with my skintight jeans. I laughed as I removed my hands from his body long enough to help get them down. Jesse ran his hand from my ankle up. I arched my back when he reached my inner thigh. His fingers seductively ran over the waistband of my low-rise panties. "You are driving me mad." I groaned.

"You are driving me crazy." Jesse whispered into my mouth as he kissed me. He unhooked my bra and slowly pulled it away showing my perfectly rounded breast. Next thing I knew panties and boxers were off and Jesse was positioned to enter me. I kissed him deeply to let him know that I was ready. Our bodies began to move as one, our hearts beat as one; we meshed into one being.

Jesse collapsed on me, after we went over the edge of ecstasy. "That was amazing." Jesse breathlessly said, rolling off of me to next to me pulling me close.

I couldn't say anything. I was mesmerized at the thought of it actually happening. I actually made love with Jesse. I gave him the most precious thing I had, me. I snuggled closer and eventually fell asleep in Jesse's strong arms.

I woke up alone. "Jesse? Are you still here?" I said, grabbing some clothes as I got out of bed. No one answered. I went to the kitchen after getting dressed and found a note from Jesse.

_Rebecca, my love,_

_I'm being torn up inside as I write this note. I can no longer be with you. It isn't anything that you did. You are perfect. I can't…I don't…I'm not right for you. I will always love you, and please forgive me for breaking you heart. I will never bother you again._

_My heart still belongs to you,_

_Jesse_

I couldn't breathe. It felt as though someone had ripped my heart out and sewed my chest closed, leaving an empty hole. Then the tears came, and came, and came. I didn't stop crying that whole day.

The next day, as I sat still stunned in my living room, my best friend Jessica came to check on me. "Rebecca, you can't let him do this to you. Please don't get locked up in a shell. I'm here for you." Jessica said, hugging me after reading the note.

I began crying again, holding on to Jessica for dear life. "Why would he leave?" I bawled.

"I don't know, honey. I think he is scared of commitment." Jessica said.

"Well, wouldn't you think that he would have broken up with me before we…before…" I said, crying harder.

"Oh god. You guys had sex and then he left you. What if the fucker got you pregnant?" Jessica said, wide eyed.

"Please don't call him that." I managed to say.

"Rebecca, what if you are pregnant?" Jessica said, again.

"I don't know! I will tell him and maybe…god, I just don't know! Is that okay with you? I don't even know how I'm going to go on living. I don't know!" I said, more tears falling down.

"It's okay not to know what to do. That's what friends are for. Everything is going to be fine. You need to stop crying." Jessica said.

"I can't." I said.

"I don't want to hear 'I can't'. You can make it through this, because you are strong. You are stronger than Jesse is because you are not afraid of anything. You can handle anything that is thrown in your path. Listen to me, and stop crying. It will only get better from there." Jessica said.

I started to take deep breaths and eventually I stopped crying and began breathing normally.

"See wasn't so hard. Now time to remove everything from your sight that will remind you of…well you know who." Jessica said, knowing that if I heard his name I would begin crying again.

"Why?" I barely whispered.

"I'm just going to put them in a box and when you can stand to look at them then you can. Now give me the locket." Jessica said.

"No!" I said, jumping back.

"Fine, I'm going to get all of the pictures of him, and you guys together, and whatever else I can find of his. Then you have to give it to me. It will help." Jessica said.

"I will never take this locket off." I said, with a cold tone.

"Rebecca! Let me help!" Jessica said.

"Then go get the pictures. I have tons of them. Want me to help?" I said, still using a cold voice. I had gone into a shell where I could hide all my emotions.

"No, I can handle it. Why don't you eat something? You look a little pale." Jessica said, beginning to pick up pictures.

I didn't get anything to eat. I just sat there and watched as she removed all the pictures from the living room, then the kitchen, bedroom and anywhere else. When she came back with a box, I noticed Jesse's shirt from the other night and that the box was nearly full of pictures.

"Now I'm going to put this at the top of your closet and when you feel you can go through the box without having a break down, you can." Jessica said, smiling.

"Okay." I said, watching her put it towards the back of the closet. I got up and gave her a hug. "Thank you, so much, Jessica. You are the best friend a girl can have." I said.

"I know that you would do the same, probably better. Do you want to go get some lunch?" Jessica said.

I almost declined, but I decide to say yes.

**I know this is really dramatic but I love drama! Tell me what you think please. You can do it...just click the yummy-licious review button.  
Lots of Love  
Froggy2045**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chappy! I just want to warn you that I will not have much of a chance to write this summer, but I will work my hardest! I'm going to try to get as much written as possible before I get busy. So don't get too worried if it takes forever for me to post a new chap. Anyways...enjoy!!

* * *

_justthegirl07 - I hope this next chapter is very interesting. :) I'm glad that I have you attention and you are wanting more. Also thank you for being my only review before I posted my second chapter. That means a lot to me.

* * *

_**Two weeks later, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. "Oh shit." I said, staring at the test reader. I had gotten so far with getting over Jesse, and now this. Ok, so maybe I wasn't very far with getting over Jesse. I still didn't know how I was going to manage, but I tried each day and now this happens. What am I going to do? I didn't know but maybe Jessica and Whitney, her sister, could help. I got out my phone and dialed their number.

"This is Whitney." Whitney said.

"Are you and Jess busy?" I said, still staring.

"No. Why?" Whitney said.

"I'm in some deep shit." I said.

"What happened?" She said.

"I'll explain it to both of you. I'm coming over." I said, finally throwing the tester into the trash.

"What's going on, Rebecca?" Jessica said, as I pulled up.

"I took the pregnancy test today." I said, getting out of the car.

"And…what did it say?" Whitney said.

"Positive. God…I can't fucking be pregnant. I can be pregnant with Jesse's fucking child. What the hell am I going to do? He fucking broke up with me and now this shit happens. Why the hell would this happen to me?" I said, with fury.

"These things happen." Whitney said.

"You need to talk to him." Jessica said.

"That's easier said then done. Every time I try to call, I'm told he doesn't want to talk to me. What else am I supposed to do?" I said.

"He's leaving for Atlanta soon. Why don't you see him at the airport?" Whitney said.

Both Jessica and I turned to look at her with a smile.

"What?" Whitney said.

"You are a genius." I said.

Later, I waited at the airport. I saw Jesse and his bodyguards. I jumped up and ran towards him. "Jesse!" I screamed, as I neared him. I was almost there when a bodyguard stopped me.

"He doesn't want to see you." He said.

"Let me go! I have to…" I said, beginning to cry.

"You have to leave." He said, struggling to hold me back.

"Please…I have to talk to him…he needs to know. I can't do this alone." I said, bawling.

"Kevin, help me." He said.

"Coming Craig." Kevin said.

As they both grabbed an arm and began to drag me away, I screamed, "Please! Jesse! Listen to me!"

He turned, looking at me with sad eyes, and said, "Let her go."

"Jesse, we don't have time for this. I'm sorry, Rebecca. Don't bother him again." Craig said.

"I said, let her go." Jesse said, pulling Craig off of me.

"Jesse." I whispered, before collapsing on the floor.

"Rebecca, you need to let me go." He said, in my ear.

"You have to know, that…that…god why is this so fucking hard? Why me?" I said, bawling.

"Jesse, you have to leave." Craig said, firmly.

"No!" I said, jumping up.

"Becca…what is the problem?" Jesse said.

"Jesse, I'm pregnant and I need your help. I can't do this alone." I said, looking at him with complete and total sorrow.

"You're lying." Jesse said, coldly.

"What?! Why would I fucking lie about this? God is punishing me. First he gives me this perfect kind of love, then rips my heart out, and just when I'm beginning to heal he rips it out again with this fucking baby. I'm not lying and when you fucking realize that, come and help me with your baby." I said, softening my voice at the end.

"I can't." Jesse said, running just like he did before.

"You won't make it through life afraid of commitment." I said, just as he reached the plane door.

"I'm sorry." Jesse said, barely audible, boarding the plane.

"Craig, I won't bother him again. Only if you promise not to stop him if he tries to come back to me." I said.

"I have to protect him." Craig said.

"Let me protect his heart." I said.

"Alright." Craig said. Jesse never called, never wrote, he had been too scared.

Year later at concert

So, here I am. Waiting to see him. Jessica said, that if he saw Jamie that maybe he would change his mind. Now I'm at one of his biggest concerts with a baby, waiting to go backstage.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this concert! You guys rock!" Jesse said, as he left the stage.

"You ready?" Jessica said, pulling me to my feet.

"Sure." I said, grabbing the baby carrier and the diaper bag. He probably won't even recognize me. Whitney thought it would be best to change my appearance to make sure I could talk to him. So I had died my hair really dark and was wearing clothing that very much matched how I felt. Depressed.

When we managed to get backstage there was a fairly long line of others who got passes waiting to get signatures.

"How are you going to tell him?" Jessica said.

"Well, I brought a few things, so maybe that will help." I said.

"Do you want us to go before you?" Whitney said.

"Just Jess." I said.

The line slowly inched forward, but eventually it was Jessica's turn. Every time I went to look at him, I caught myself staring. I don't know if could do this. I was going to leave when Whitney pushed me towards the table.

"What can I sign for you?" Jesse said, not even looking up. I pulled out a picture of Jesse and I together and handed it to him. "What the hell…Rebecca?" Jesse said, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Don't want that? How about this?" I said, pulling out an ultrasound picture. "Or this?" I said, pulling out Jamie's birth certificate. "What about this?" I said, putting Jamie and his carrier on the table.

"I…" Jesse said, with a loss of words.

"Jesse, I didn't come to make you feel bad. I wanted you to know that I was never lying. I'm still giving you a choice. You can meet me at my apartment later and we can talk about this, or you can leave me alone forever. I won't bother you again." I said, turning to leave. "Oh, I want you to keep these, and I wanted you to take this back." I said, handing him the pictures, papers, and taking off the locket. Before running off, crying.

Whitney came up to him and said, "I don't know if you know me, but I'm one of Rebecca's best friends. She's been through hell because of you, but that hell is never going to end unless you come back. She needs you. There is only so much a friend can do. She hasn't moved, her numbers never changed. You need to step up and take some responsibility." She turned and followed me.

"Why don't you guys hang out with me?" I said, when we reached my apartment.

"What if Jesse shows up?" Jessica said.

"Then you can leave, but who knows if he is going to." I said.

**What do you think?? It's pretty dramatic...right? Please review!!**

**LOVE YA**

**Froggy2045**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW CHAPTER!! YAHOO!! Wow...I must be crazy but oh well! I want to apologizing for not updating sooner but I work as a camp counsler and only have weekends off normally. But I have this week off and took that opportunity to post another chapter. Thank you all you reviewers and enjoy this chapter!****A COUP****LE HOURS LATER**

* * *

_Shelby - I am glad that you like my story. It's good to hear that you haven't been able to find any other thing to read but my story. Thank you and enjoy!_

_Marian - OMFG thank you for your review! Enjoy the update!_

_justthegirl07 - Thank you for your review! I hope Jesse steps up the way you hoped!_

* * *

"I don't think he's coming." I said, hearing Jamie cry on the baby monitor.

"There's still hope. He probably just got caught up." Jessica said, following me into Jamie's room.

"I gave up on hope a long time ago." I said, turning towards the crib. "Come to mommy. I bet you're hungry." I said, picking up Jamie and sitting in the rocker.

"What about Jamie? He needs you to hope." Jessica said.

"He is my life. If I didn't have Jamie, I wouldn't have let you guys take me to that concert. He is my reason for everything." I said, looking at the tiny baby that I was breastfeeding.

"Becca!" Whitney said, breathlessly running in.

"What is it, Whitney?" I said.

"You might want to cover up some." Jessica said, handing me a baby blanket.

I carefully covered Jamie with the blanket, before I said, "I'm covered. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Hi." Jesse said, from the doorway.

"I'm just going to take Whitney home." Jessica said, pulling her sister along.

"Hey." I said, pulling Jamie away.

"Is this a bad time?" Jesse said, as Jamie began to whimper.

"No. I normally breastfeed but I have to pump for the sitter, so I'll get a bottle." I said, carefully holding Jamie up so he could look around. I saw Jesse staring at him with awe.

"He's beautiful." Jesse said, with sorry eyes.

"Yeah. Do you want to hold him while I get a bottle?" I said.

"I…sure." Jesse said, sitting in the rocker. I gently put Jamie in Jesse's secure arms.

"Thank you, god." I whispered, leaning against the fridge, and then taking out a bottle, heating it, and heading back to Jamie's room.

"He's already asleep." Jesse said, when I reached the room.

"Oh well. I'll just put this back in the fridge." I said, turning to leave again.

"Wait. I'm afraid that if I move that I'll hurt him. Could you?" Jesse said, motioning to the crib.

"Oh…yeah." I said, putting down the bottle. I took Jamie from him and swiftly put him in his crib. I noticed Jesse standing behind me, as I kissed Jamie on the forehead. "Why don't we go to living room?" I said, gesturing towards the door.

"What about the baby?" Jesse said, unsure of the name.

"I have a baby monitor, Jamie will be fine." I said, gently pulling him out of the room. "Sorry it's just that I have trouble getting him to sleep sometimes and now that he is, I'd hate to wake him." I said, feeling too close to Jesse in the small hallway. I squeezed past him, and headed for the couch, hoping to stay strong.

"His name is Jamie?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, did you look at the birth certificate?" I said, a little hurt.

"It didn't really register." Jesse said, with guilt-filled voice.

"Oh…well his full name is Jamie Mykel McCartney." I said, as Jesse sat down next to me.

"You used my last name?" Jesse said, with disbelief.

"I thought he deserved to have part of his father with him." I said, quietly.

After what seem like forever of awkward silence, Jesse said, "I'm so sorry. I've done you so wrong. How can I fix this?"

"Say you'll stay. Tell me that you will never leave me or Jamie and you won't hurt me again. Tell me that you love me. Make me believe again." I said, with a hurtful voice.

"I'm scared." Jesse said.

"I've been scared ever since you left. I thought I wouldn't make it. I was close to suicidal before I figured out I was pregnant. Jamie was my only hope. My friends have helped me so much but I would've still killed myself if it weren't for Jamie." I said.

"God. I'm an asshole to put you through all this. Why bother take me back?" Jesse said.

"I love you, Jesse." I said, touching his face affectionately, pulling him closer, and softly kissing him.

"I'll never leave you again. I will stay with you and Jamie forever. I swear I will never break your heart again. I love you, always have and always will." Jesse said, kissing me deep. I leaned back on the couch so Jesse was over me as we kissed.

I felt his hands exploring, I pulled back panicked, as I said, "We have to slow down."

"Sorry." Jesse said, slowly sitting up.

I didn't say anything, I just leaned my head against his chest. I smiled as Jesse wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good just to be held. I wanted so bad to go back to kissing and let it go, but I was afraid to drive him away. Let him spend awhile with Jamie and be sure he is going to stay; I had to keep telling myself.

"So, how did your parents take this?" Jesse said.

"They hate me." I said, quietly.

"They can't hate you." Jesse said, trying to be comforting.

"Oh, really. My father told me he never wants to talk to me again, he never wants to see me again, and that I'm no daughter of his. My mother called me a whore, and told me that they would never help me so don't bother bringing that baby around here." I said, tearing up.

"I'm sure they regret saying those things." Jesse said, stroking my arm.

"Well, it's been about a year since I talked to them and no phone call. I don't think they ever will." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Jesse said.

"It's not completely your fault. My parent's are very against sex before marriage. They would've hated me if you had stayed anyways. It didn't help that I had to go home alone, but I'm not alone anymore." I said, tenderly twining my fingers through his.

"And you'll never be alone again, as long as I'm alive." Jesse said, kissing my hand.

"So, we both know that my last year was completely miserable, but I wonder how was your life with out me." I said.

"I was so alone, and I felt so guilty. I began over working myself. Keeping myself busy so I wouldn't think about you. It was hard though, because every time I fell asleep, I dreamed of you, and those last words that you said to me. I eventually realized you were right, I was afraid of commitment, but I thought it was too late then and you wouldn't talk to me. I'm an idiot." Jesse said.

"I'm not going to argue with that last statement." I said, sarcastically before sitting up to look him in the eyes. "I also said that when you realized that I was right to come and help me. I wouldn't have slammed the door in your face. Sure, I might've yelled and cried but I would've taken you back in a second." I said.

"I know that now." Jesse said, softly kissing me.

"What do you think your parents will say?" I said.

"I don't know. They got a little upset, when I told them I broke up with you. My mom said she really liked you and had hoped we would last longer. I still haven't told them about you getting pregnant." Jesse said.

"They like me?" I said, smiling.

"A lot. I have a really good question. What's with this new appearance?" Jesse said.

"That's a funny question. It was Whitney's idea. She thought that the bodyguards would recognize me with my original look. So she went to Wal-Mart and got me some new clothes and hair dye. She promised me that after three washes it will be out, but I kind of like it. Now the clothes, I prefer something less dark." I said.

"I really don't like the clothes. The hair I can live with, I guess. I liked you the way you were." Jesse said.

"I'm still the same girl, just new hair. It's probably about time I got a new hairstyle. How about after the three washes, I'll go to the hairdressers and get it professionally done? With Jamie I haven't been able to do much. I can't afford a babysitter for the extra stuff, so if I go anywhere Jamie has to come." I said.

"You don't have to worry about any of that anymore. I got you covered. And the hair thing sounds good." Jesse said.

"I don't like the idea of you doing all the work. It makes me feel like all I'm doing is taking, with nothing to give." I said.

"Where are you working now?" Jesse said.

"I still work at the telemarketing place." I said.

"All I want you to give me is all of you for forever, and I will give you every part of me and everything you will ever need." Jesse said.

"You don't know how good that sounds to me." I said.

"I mean it." Jesse said.

"I know." I said, looking at the clock. "Wow, it's late. Do you want to stay?" I said, quickly widening my eyes. "I mean…the couch is a hid-away, so you can stay." I rambled nervously.

"Oh, yeah. That would be nice." Jesse said, looking a little sad. I knew what he thought I meant.

"Jesse, I didn't mean to make you think that…I want to but I don't know if I'm ready yet." I said, not wanting to make him upset.

"It's fine. I understand." Jesse said, leaning in to softly kiss me as I hear Jamie begin to cry.

"Oh…umm…I should…" I said, pulling back.

"Yeah, I'm just going to take a shower. If that's okay, of course." Jesse said.

"It's fine." I said, walking to Jamie's room. "Jamie, mommy is going crazy. Worrying about everything." I said, picking him up. Jamie immediately stopped crying. I laughed before I said, "You lil' stinker, you just wanted to be held. Talking about stinkers let's change your diaper."

After I changed him, I noticed the bottle I left in there earlier. "Well, that's no good anymore. Let's go get a new one." I said, with a smile.

I was warming up the new bottle, trying to keep Jamie calm, when Jesse walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Jesse said, kissing my cheek.

"You smell like a girl now." I said, laughing.

"Ah well, that's okay. Can I hold Jamie?" Jesse said.

"Of course. Why don't you go sit down and you can feed him." I said, handing Jamie over and grabbing the now warm bottle.

"How do you do this?" Jesse said.

"Do what? Feed him? It's not hard you just hold the bottle and the baby." I said, handing him the bottle.

"No. I mean all of this. Taking care of Jamie." Jesse said.

"Takes practice, I guess. But most of it is instinct." I said.

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting  
Waiting to sail your worries away" Jesse sang, looking at me and then stopping.

"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key  
The winds of night so softly are sighing  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea" I sang, with a smile, urging him to continue.

"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain  
Wave goodbye to cares to the day  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay" We finished the lullaby together.

"Gaah." Jamie cheered with a big yawn.

"I agree. I'm tired too." I said, taking Jamie from Jesse. "There are blankets in the cabinet down the hallway, and you can take a pillow from my room. I'm going to go lay him down, and go to bed. So, make yourself comfortable." I said, grabbing the baby monitor.

**Well...whatcha think? Please REVIEW!!**

**Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Shelby - thanks for the review and I hope this update excites you too.**_

_**SecondStarToTheRight18 - Yeah. I think Jesse really might be like that. I was like super excited to see your review for this story! I'm glad you like it so far!**_

_**Marian - thanks for the review and no problem about the school thing. Totally understandable. I'm glad you liked the last chap and hope you like this one as much or even more!**_

* * *

I woke up, startled, by someone screaming. I quickly jumped out off bed and ran to Jamie's room. He was in there fast asleep. Who was still screaming? I walked into the living room to see Karri, the babysitter, screaming and thrashing a broom around , and Jesse freaked out, trying to get away from her.

"Karri! Stop, stop!" I said, grabbing the broom from her.

"Who is that?!" She screamed.

"Shh…it's okay. He's my boyfriend. Why don't you go home? I'll call you the next time I need you to sit. Mm-kay?" I said.

"I came in, went to the couch to sit, and he was there! When did you get a boyfriend!? And why is he in your house at 6:30 in the morning?!" Karri exclaimed.

"Karri, that is none of your business." I said, hearing Jamie cry. "Uggh…did you even think about Jamie before yelling?" I said, furious.

"I'll take care of it." Jesse said.

"I'm really sorry, Becca. Are you going to need me to baby-sit anymore?" Karri said.

"Maybe sometimes. You won't need to come anymore in the morning. I'll be home, now." I said.

"You're quitting your job?" Karri said, surprised.

"That is none of your business. Will you just go?" I said.

"Fine." Karri said, leaving.

Then, Jesse ran into the room with a diaper stuck to his thumb, and said, "I need a little help."

I laughed, before following him to the bedroom, and saying, "Okay, first thing you did wrong. Always with baby boys, you have to cover them with the old diaper. Wipe from the back of the butt forward. Then, put new diaper under the baby and quickly pull front over. Lastly, you pull the tape tabs and make sure you have it tight but not too tight. Do you have any questions?"

"Why do you have to keep baby boys covered?" Jesse said.

"When the cold air touches them there is a possibility that the baby can pee all over you." I said.

"Eww…How do you know which way the diaper goes?" Jesse asked.

"Tabs always in back, unless I tell you otherwise. I'll finish changing him this time, you just watched." I said, finishing changing him.

"That was so cool!" Jesse exclaimed.

"You're a dork." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You should've seen me try to do that." Jesse said.

"Ha-ha-hmm…yeah…can you grab his blanket?" I said, taking Jamie into the living room.

"Where do you want this?" Jesse asked.

"Just lay it on the floor. He likes to watch me." I said, laying Jamie on the blanket. I began to pick up the bedding Jesse used.

"Well…I have another concert tonight." Jesse meekly said.

"Oh…when do you need to leave?" I said.

"I'll have to be there in a couple hours. Do you want to come?" Jesse asked.

"You want me to come?" I said, astonished.

"Of course. I want to spend some alone time with you." Jesse said, taking my hand.

"Jesse…I…" I said, pulling my hand away. When I saw his sad face, I quickly said, "It's not that…I mean I want to…but I'm afraid that if we…if we move to fast that you will run again." He looked really disappointed as I said this.

"Rebecca, I won't push you, but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I want to take you somewhere." Jesse said.

"But, what about?" I said, pointing to Jamie.

"We can…" Jesse started but Jessica walked in interrupted him.

"Opps." Jessica said, turning to walk out.

"Hey Jess, want to baby-sit." I said.

She quickly glanced from me to Jesse then back to me before saying, "You're going out in your pajamas?"

"No…oh, come on." I said, pulling her to the bedroom.

"Tell me everything!" She demanded while I grabbed some clothes.

"We just talked, and he told me that he loves me and he wants to be with me forever, and now he wants me to go to some mysterious place." I said, pulling on my clothes.

"Did you kiss?" Jessica asked.

"Duh." I said, brushing my hair.

"That was stupid question. Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jessica said.

"I quit." I said.

"Do they know?" Jessica said.

"I better call them." I said.

"Duh. Fine, I'll watch Jamie. What time will you get back?" Jessica said.

"I might be gone all day and possibly all night." I timidly said.

"All night?! I guess I'll have Whitney help me. But you owe me big time, and I need to know all the juicy details" She bargained.

"Whatever. You will be completely informed. Does that work?" I said.

"Yep." Jessica said, smiling. "So, what are you guys doing besides going to this mysterious place?" She asked, while I started my make-up.

"He invited me to his concert tonight, and then he told me he wants to spend time alone." I said, smacking my lips.

"Ooo…" Jessica said, raising her eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes and walked into the living room.

"So, you know where everything is, and my cell number. And Jesse, can you give her yours and any other numbers where she can reach us?" I said.

"Sure." Jesse said, writing a few numbers down and handing Jessica the paper.

"Everything is going to be fine, Becca. So, don't even bother calling to check in….Don't even try to say you aren't like that, I know you. Have fun." Jessica said, pushing us out the door.

"Hey! I kinda need my purse from the table!" I yelled, through the door. Jessica opened the door far enough to stick it out. I grabbed it sighing, then smacked Jesse when I saw he was laughing.

"Sorry." He said, still laughing.

"Do you think would be bad if you showed up in the same outfit you left in?" I asked him.

"Maybe. I need to stop by my place real quick anyways." Jesse said, snaking his arm around me.

"Wow…you're place hasn't changed." I said, walking in.

"Well, I haven't been around that much." He said.

I went to sit on the couch, but quickly hopped back up to the rank smell of alcohol. "Did you drink?" I said.

"One night. Got completely smashed. I know about the couch. I'll get a new one." Jesse said, heading into the other room. He poked his head back in and said, "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

I walked around the house taking in the familiar smells and sights. I went to the guest bedroom I had used many times. It was in the same shape I left it in, except the bed was a bit messier. I figure Jesse must have spent many sleepless nights in here. I even found some of the clothes I left here.

"I don't think I can fit any of these anymore." I said, holding them up to me.

"Want me to try?" Jesse joked.

"Ha…no." I said, throwing them on the bed and walking out of the room.

"You're no fun." Jesse said, coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you ready to go?" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah." He said, leading me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. It's so much of a surprise you have to wear this." Jesse said, handing me a sleeping eye mask.

"You're kidding." I said.

"No." Jesse said.

"Fine." I said, slipping it over my head.

"Okay, we're here…but you can't take it off yet. I just wanted to warn you that I'm going to help you out." Jesse said, coming around the car.

He led me through several doors and stopped after a short amount of walking. "Can I take this off?" I asked.

"Just a second longer." He whispered in my ear giving me chills. He led me a little bit further and said, "Alright take it off."

I took off the eye mask and saw that we were in a jewelry store. Not any jewelry store but 'Kays'. "What are we doing here?" I warily asked.

"We are here to prove that I mean forever. Rebecca, will you marry me?" Jesse said.

"I…yes…of course I'll marry you." I said, hugging him tight. "I thought you would never ask." I said into his ear.

"I meant forever." He said.

"Forever and ever." I said, kissing him.

"Pick one." Jesse said, waving his hand over the rings.

"Okay." I excitingly said, going to the counter.

"What size?" the clerk, Matthew, said.

"6 and ½." I said.

Matthew took out several rings of my size and said, "Do you like any of these?"

All of them were beautiful but most of them were the standard diamond. I wanted something really special I went through many rings before I found the 'one'. It only had a small diamond, nothing too flashy, but hold the diamond in place was two roses, whose stems entwined together to make up the rest of the ring.

"This is the one I want." I said, when I first saw it.

"Are you sure, miss? Don't you want something nicer." Matthew said.

"No." I said.

"You heard the lady. Ring us up, here's my card." Jesse said, handing him a credit card.

"Do you want anything engraved?" Matthew asked.

"No, thank you. Jesse, how much longer until the concert?" I said.

"We'll basically have to go straight there." Jesse said.

"Finally you are here. Get to wardrobe. I'm sorry lady but you shouldn't be here." Some guy who I think was Jesse's manager.

"She's with me, Tyler." Jesse said.

"Oh…is she going to go on stage?" Tyler said.

"No." I quickly said.

"Just don't get in the way." Tyler said, before walking off to yell at someone else.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jesse.

"That's the band's manager." Jesse said, walking towards a series of trailers.

"Figured." I said, following him.

Several hours later, after the band had warmed up, Jesse was in make-up, and some woman said, "Yoo-hoo, Jesse, darling. How are you?"

"Fine, Mom. Do you recognize this young lady?" Jesse said, putting his arm on my shoulder.

"Should I?" Ginger said, with a confused look.

"We haven't seen each other in a while, and I have a new hair color. Picture me strawberry blonde." I said.

"Oh…Rebecca." Ginger said, pulling me into a hug. "You look fabulous dear. How have you been?" She said.

"Fine. Especially since Jesse came round." I said, smiling at him.

"To what?" Ginger said.

"To something we'll talk about later." Jesse said, giving his mom a kiss.

"Oh, fine." Ginger said.

"Mom, take good care of her until I get back." Jesse said, heading onto stage.

I really struggled talking to Ginger. She kept asking me all these questions about home, and I felt really bad for not telling her about Jamie.

"So, can you tell me why Jesse left?" Ginger said.

"He was scared." I said.

"Of what?" Ginger said, interested.

"Me, himself, our relationship, the future; you name it." I said.

"That's very strange. I never thought he would be afraid of commitment. I mean with Katie there never was a problem." Ginger said. When she mention Katie I went rigid.

"I think…I think Jesse and I were a lot closer than when he was with Katie." I stiffly said.

"I don't know. They were pretty cuddly. You're probably right, though." She said.

"Yeah." I said, going deep into thought. I wonder if he still talks to Katie. I was suddenly jealous of what they shared. "How much longer?" I asked myself out loud.

"Not much, dear. He is doing his last encore song." Ginger answered my thoughts.

"How many back stagers do you have?" I asked, Jesse as he approached us.

"None, this was strictly concert, no backstage." Jesse said, smiling.

"So, am I going to be told why all the sudden you two are back together." Ginger said.

"Sorry mom. I want the whole family to be there. Lea and Timothy too." Jesse said.

"Oh, fine. Call me then. It was good seeing you, Rebecca." Ginger said, giving us a hug and leaving.

**Te-he. Please review.  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! Enjoy! **

* * *

_**SecondStarToTheRight18 - Yeah...I like how she's not famous...it makes things a bit more real. I like how you review...it's like you are actually trying to have a conversation about the story with me. It helps me plan and come up with ideas. I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

"Don't you have to help the band?" I asked.

"Nah. We have people who do that." Jesse said, entwining his hand through mine.

"Oh. So, can we leave?" I anxiously said.

"Yeah. Do you feel uncomfortable?" Jesse said, taking us through the maize of trailers, equipment, and stuff.

"Maybe a little, but Jessica didn't call. So, I really want to check in and it's a little loud here." I said.

"Alright. Sure it isn't anything else?" Jesse said, as we reached the exit.

"Well, I do want to ask you something, but not here." I said, pulling out my phone.

"That's fine." Jesse said opening the car door for me.

"Thanks. Hey Jess, how was the day?" I asked.

"Fine. Jamie is in bed now. He was an absolute angel." Jessica said.

"Really, no fussing at all. He was developing a diaper rash. Is it gone?" I said.

"No diaper rash and no fussing. Whitney, wants to know how the concert was." Jessica said.

"Oh, fine. I saw Jesse's mother and we talked. There is something else but I'm still not sure of the outcome." I said.

"Is that supposed to be some cryptic code that I have to figure out?" Jessica said.

"I'll talk to you later." I said, laughing.

"Have fun." Jessica said.

"Bye." I said, as Jesse pulled into his garage.

"So, tell me what you are so unsure about." Jesse said.

"Wha…what?" I stuttered.

"Come on. What's on your mind?" Jesse said.

"Can we go inside?" I said.

"Sure." Jesse said.

Jesse throws himself on his bed, as I stand in the doorway. I slowly walk to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Have you talked to Katie recently?" I asked.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Jesse said.

"You're mother said something that got me worried." I said, shrugging.

"What did she say?" Jesse said.

"I told her the reason you left was because you were afraid, and she said that when you were with Katie you never acted that way. She also said you guys were very cuddly. Did you guy ever make lo…" I said.

"No. We never made love." Jesse interrupted.

"But I thought that you weren't a virgin before..." I said.

"I wasn't. Katie and I had sex. There is a big difference between having sex and making love." Jesse said.

"How so? They mean the same thing." I said.

"No, they don't. Sex is based off of lust. Making love is an experience of love. Katie and I did have sex, but you were the only person I made love with. I never loved Katie. With her it was all lust, sexual tension, nothing more." Jesse said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I said, scooting farther away so Jesse couldn't see my tears.

Jesse climbed over so he was by me. He pulled me into his arms. "Come on. You know she doesn't mean anything to me. You are my one and only." He said, wiping away my tears.

"I know, but it still hurts to think about you with someone else in that way." I said.

"No one can take your place." Jesse said, kissing me deeply.

We made love that night. That's no surprise. It was expected, but though it was the same it was different. Neither of us was new to each other, and we tested each other with pleasure. And we not only made love once or twice but several times. We couldn't keep our hands of each other. We eventually fell asleep by exhaustion.

The biggest surprise was when I woke up. Well, it wouldn't seem like a surprise to a bystander, but to me it was. I woke up and Jesse was fast asleep; arms tightly wrapped around me. He's staying with me forever; I just knew it. I tenderly ran my fingers across his face, accidentally causing him to stir.

"Good morning." Jesse said, softly kissing me.

"Good morning." I said, smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" Jesse asked, running his fingers delicately over my arm.

"Well, at some point I want to take a shower or a bath." I said, seductively.

"What else?" Jesse said, smiling at the idea.

"I need to call my job. I still haven't really quit." I said, and as on cue my cell phone rang. I groaned as I grabbed my phone. "Hello." I grumpily said.

"Rebecca, you didn't show up yesterday and you are already two hours late. Explain yourself fast or you're fired." Cole, my supervisor said.

"I quit." I quickly said.

"We could've used some notice." Cole said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I've been a little tied up with something in my past. But I no longer need the job, and I'm sure there are others who do." I said.

"Lucky you were just a phone personal." Cole said.

"Lucky." I sarcastically said, hanging up.

"Brave woman. Now what else?" Jesse said.

"I have to go home to Jamie sometime." I said.

"How about you guys move in?" Jesse said, with all seriousness.

My mouth dropped, I couldn't believe how perfectly everything was working out. "Well…I'll have to ask Jamie." I sarcastically said.

"Good." Jesse said, kissing me.

"So you have asked me everything that I want to do today. What do you want to do?" I said.

"Well, that bath sounds really good." Jesse said, smiling.

"Ooo…" I said, kissing him.

"And we need to see my mother." Jesse said.

"Uggh…way to kill the mood." I said, frowning.

"I can fix that." Jesse said, softly kissing my lips. I immediately reacted. Funny thing is that I thought talking about Jesse's mother killed the mood; a cell phone ringing can do the same.

"We are not having any luck." I said, reaching for my phone. It was Jessica. "What?" I spat.

"I'm so sorry. I just wanted to know what time you guys are coming back." Jessica said, in a tired voice.

"Soon." I said.

"How soon?" Jessica said.

"Hour tops. Probably before that though." I said.

"Alright." Jessica said, hanging up.

"Jessica wants to go home." I said, turning back towards Jesse.

"I guess we should get out of bed." Jesse said, sitting up.

"Yeah." I said, getting up.

"I really need to take a shower. I smell." Jesse said, sniffing his armpits before grabbing some clothes.

"Well, so do I. But Jessica sounded really tired. If you want to bring some stuff you can. I figure after we each shower we should go to the mall." I said, beginning to pick my clothes up off of the floor.

"Why?" Jesse said, pulling on his pants.

"How am I supposed to pack with out packing supplies? We also need a new couch. That one has to leave before I will bring Jamie over. This whole place needs cleaned up and child proofed. We need to move everything out of the guest room and that is only the beginning of a long list of things we need to do." I said, getting dressed.

"Oh, alright. We also need to call my mom." Jesse reminded.

"Yeah. How about you call her on the way over and set up dinner for tomorrow?" I said.

"Alright. Are you going to get your hair done while we're at the mall?" Jesse asked.

"Well, it would save a trip." I said, running my fingers through my hair as to brush it.

"You look fine." Jesse said, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

"Rebecca's here!" Whitney yelled as I walked into the door.

"Here." Jessica said, handing me Jamie.

"Hey, baby." I said, giving him a kiss.

"He started crying at about five, I think. He missed you." Jessica said.

"You look exhausted." I said.

"I am, but you have to fulfill your promise." Jessica said.

"Jesse, why don't you take your shower now while I talk to these two." I said.

"Alright." Jesse said, giving Jamie a gentle kiss before going to the bathroom.

"Okay, spill." Whitney said, pulling me towards the couch.

"Well, let's just say I had a busy night." I said, smiling.

"That's not good enough. What did Jesse's mom say? What were you worried about? What was Jesse's reaction when you talked to him? What was said?" Jessica said.

"Well, his mom asked me why he left, I told her, and she said that it was never like that with Katie." I said.

"Ouch." Whitney said.

"Yeah. So I was jealous of her and was worried that Jesse still wanted to be with her. So I asked him if they had ever made love." I said.

"What did he say?" Whitney said.

"Yes." Jessica said, looking at Whitney like she was an idiot.

"Actually, they never made love. They had sex two totally different things." I said.

"How so?" Jessica said, in an unlikely tone.

"To make love it's based off love. Sex is based off of lust." I said.

"Whatever." Whitney said.

"It makes sense...I guess. So you guy's made love. Anything else we should know?" Jessica said.

"Well…that mysterious place he took me to was a jewelry store, he proposed to me and let me pick out a ring. And he asked me and well, of course Jamie, to move in." I said.

"What?" Jessica said, grabbing my left hand to examine the ring.

"That is so cool." Whitney said, with a huge smile.

"And after I finish showering we are going to go to the mall to get some stuff." I said.

"What about Jesse's family?" Jessica said.

"We are going to have dinner with them tomorrow. All right, I've told you everything, now skedaddle. Go get some sleep. I call you later so you can help me move." I said.

"So you just think that we'll help? What if I say no?" Jessica said.

"You won't. I know this because you will want to know everything that is going on, and helping me pack and move things gives you the perfect excuse to get things out of me." I said.

"You're good." Jessica said, giving me a hug.

"Well duh." I said, as they walked out the door.

"They gone?" Jesse said, as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Can you get Jamie's stroller out of the closet? I'm going to take a shower." I said, handing Jamie to him.

After getting my hair cut and dyed to a little bit lighter color. We decided to get some lunch. I sat at a table with Jamie while Jesse went and got some Chinese food.

"Hi." A cute random guy said.

"Hi." I said, with a friendly smile.

"So, is that your baby?" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"My name is Logan." Logan said.

"Nice to meet you, Logan. I'm Rebecca." I said, shaking his hand.

"So, I was wondering if you don't already have plans if you would like to get some coffee or something." Logan said, giving me a hopeful look.

"You're asking me out?" I asked, laughing.

"Is that bad?" He said.

"No, I guess it's alright. I'm sorry I'm engaged." I said, as Jesse walked up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jesse said.

"Nothing. We were just talking." I said.

"Okay. Here's your food." Jesse said, handing my food to me before sitting down and saying, "So, what's your name?"

"Logan." Logan said, staring at Jesse like he was trying to figure out who he was.

"Ah. I'm Jesse." Jesse said.

"Cool. Well, later." He said walking away.

Jesse gave me a what-was-that-about look; I winked in response. "Becca, you have to tell me what he said." Jesse whined.

"It was nothing." I said, laughing.

"It didn't look like nothing." Jesse said, with a jealous tone.

"Oh my god…you've got to be kidding me. You are jealous of that boy. Men are so strange." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously. What was said?" Jesse said.

"He came over, asked if Jamie was my baby, told me his name and asked me out. And I told him that I was taken. So no worries, this fellow didn't steal my heart. Which you **know **would never happen. I don't get why you would even get jealous." I said.

"Look…I'm sorry. It's just that…" Jesse said.

"That you don't like the idea of any other guy even looking at me." I said, finishing his sentence.

"Exactly." Jesse said.

We walked into the Babies R's Us store after eating. I walked straight to the diaper section.

"What exactly are we getting here?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we need diapers, more wipes, and baby locks. After we are done here we could go to the furniture store or Home Depot. Where do you want to go?" I said, grabbing some diapers.

"Why Home Depot?" Jesse asked, picking up two packs of wipes.

"That guest room has white paint which is not only totally boring but kids will ruin it. I was thinking blue or green paint. Also your house seriously needs the carpet cleaned, and I don't have a vacuum. So we are going to get paint, carpet cleaner, and a vacuum." I said, grabbing the unperfumed one.

"Okay. The furniture store will take the longest so we should go there last." Jesse said, following me to the baby safety section.

"Grab those cabinet locks please." I said. I was looking for door ones.

"Can I help you?" A younger female worker said.

"Yes, do you have those door locks that children can't work?" I said.

"Yes we do…they are right there on the top shelf. I can get someone to help you reach those." She said.

"That's not needed. Jesse, can you get those please." I said, pointing to the locks I wanted.

"Wait…you look familiar…" She said, studying Jesse.

"Oh…god…please don't." I said.

"YOU'RE JESSE MCCARTNEY!" She yelled.

"Yes, I am." Jesse calmly said.

"Can I have your autograph?" She said, with a hige smile.

"Of course. How about we go check out and I can sign what ever up there?" Jesse said.

"Sure...what ever you want." She giddly said.

We made it through Home Depot with out any other delays, and were now at the furniture store.

"Jesse...we can not get a leather couch." I said, rolling my eyes as he happily sat on a very expensive leather couch.

"Why not?" Jesse said.

"Jamie. Kids are very messy. How about some of those that if you spill something on it, it just wipes off and doesn't set." I said.

"Oh...alright. Can we get a black one?" Jesse said.

"Sure." I said.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll! Ready for the next chappy!**

* * *

_**SecondStarToTheRight18 – Jesse is like 19-ish in this story. And yeah I made him a little immature because it's all part of the reason he was afraid of commitment. He's kinda afraid to grow up but I'm not going to give too much away. Duh, your reviews help because you tell me what's what and you don't embarrass me, and you just give me ideas.**_

* * *

I pulled on the light green dress that I was wearing to dinner with Jesse's family. I was so nervous. I wouldn't let Jesse know it but I was. The dress is a knee length, halter-top. I also wore white heels. I got Jamie dress in a blue shirt with a dinosaur on it and matching snap pants, before I put light make up on. The whole time while I was doing this Jesse was packing small things up because he was already dressed. My hands were shaking as I tried to apply my make up. How am I supposed to do this? Are we just going to tell them or what? How is this going to keep from getting tense? I sighed a frustrated sigh as my hand slipped and eye shadow slide onto my temple.

"You don't need any of that." Jesse said, right behind me.

"Yeah but it makes me feel more secure." I said, wiping off the un-needed eye shadow.

"Why are you insecure?" Jesse said.

"Not insecure just nervous." I said, turning to face him.

"Don't be. This is going to be perfect." Jesse said.

"You're kidding? There are so many things that can go wrong." I said.

"My family is very accepting." Jesse said.

"I know that's why if this goes badly I can hardly imagine my parents." I said.

"Stop worrying." Jesse said, kissing my forehead.

"I'll try." I said.

"Good. Let's go." Jesse said, grabbing Jamie, who was in his car seat.

"Did you pack a diaper bag?" I asked.

"Uhh…no. Was I supposed to?" Jesse said.

"Well we aren't ready to go yet if we don't have a diaper bag. Do your parents know that we are bringing a little guest?" I said, grabbing a diaper bags and finding the necessary things to put in it such as diapers, wipes, change of clothes, formula, bottles, toys and whatever else I thought we might need.

"Why are you bringing so much stuff?" Jesse said.

"Jesse, sweet heart, we have a baby who gets messy and needs certain things." I simply said.

"I'm never going to get the hang of this." Jesse said, slightly frustrated.

"Yes you will too. It takes time. I've been with Jamie since he was conceived. I only know him best because I've made mistakes and learned from them. And I'm here to help. I wouldn't make you do this alone." I said, entwining my fingers through his.

"But I made you go through it alone." Jesse said, bowing his head in guilt.

"Jesse, don't do this." I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Don't do this guilt trip crap on yourself. You were scared. Who hasn't been? What do people do when they are scared? They run. I'm not mad at you for leaving, not anymore. You're back with me…where you belong." I said.

"Forever, right?" Jesse said.

"Forever and ever. Now, are you done with the past? We need to get our future on the roll." I said.

"Yeah, let's go get this show on the road." Jesse said.

* * *

We pulled into Jesse's parents' driveway shortly later. As I was getting Jamie out of the car Ginger came up with a giddy welcome, "Hello! And who do we have here?"

"Hi, Ginger! This is…" I paused not sure how to say it. I gave Jesse a scared look.

"Jamie, he is our son." Jesse said, finishing my sentence and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What? Are you saying this is my grandbaby?" Ginger said, taking Jamie out of the car seat.

"Umm…yes." Jesse said.

"And you've kept him from me this whole time? Rebecca, why didn't you come to us? I now understand Jesse's leaving. Jesse, I thought I raised you better. Rebecca, we would've helped you." Ginger said. The whole time Jesse was saying, "Mom, Mom, Mom," louder and louder until he all but yelled, "Mom!"

"Oh, sorry. Not my business. Well no use standing out in the heat. Let's go introduce Jamie to the rest of the family." Ginger said, cooing at Jamie.

"Who is all here?" I asked.

"Timothy, Lea, and Scot. Everyone." Ginger said, walking up to the door.

"Ok." I said, following her. Jesse held open the door letting Ginger go in first. He stopped me by grabbing my hand. "What?" I said, confused.

"You okay?" Jesse said.

"I'm perfect. Why? Are you okay?" I said.

"I'm good. I was just making sure my mom didn't go over board." Jesse said.

"No, it was a good over board if at all. I'm more worried about my parents." I said.

"Hey, everyone! Please come into the family room!" Ginger said.

"What do you need Mom?" Timothy said, walking in.

"Aww! Who's the baby?" Lea said, playing with Jamie's hands.

"Hey son, how have you been?" Scot said, clapping a hand on Jesse's back.

"I'm great! Can everyone please sit down? Mom, please give Jamie to Rebecca." Jesse said.

"Rebecca?! We haven't seen each other…" Lea said.

"For awhile." I said, taking Jamie.

"Is that?" Lea asked.

"Alright. Everyone knows Rebecca and I were together before and obviously we are together again. When we had previously been together, Rebecca got pregnant. But me being scared of commitment then left, even when she tried to tell me she was pregnant. We all know the cycle of life and nine months later, Jamie Mykle McCartney was born. Six months later, Rebecca shows up at my concert and here we are today." Jesse said, telling the majority of the story.

"So, you are saying that Jamie is your guys' baby?" Timothy said.

"Aw! Let me hold him!" Lea exclaimed, all but running to me.

"Yes, Jamie is our son." Jesse said.

"So what are you guys going to do? Are you planning on moving in or something?" Scot

"I asked Rebecca to marry me. Her and Jamie are going to move in somewhere around the end of this week or the beginning of next." Jesse said.

"Give me a day and time and I'll be there." Timothy said.

"We do need some help moving old furniture out before we can clean and paint the place. We have quite a bit of things to do before we can move in." I said.

"When do you plan on doing all of this?" Scot asked.

"Tomorrow." Jesse said.

"We would all be willing to help. Right?" Ginger said.

Everyone but Lea said, "Yeah." Lea said, "I can't."

"And why not?" Ginger asked.

"I have to work, Mom. And I told Kala that I would help her with government homework." Lea said.

"That's fine Leah. It's going to take several days to get everything finished. When you can…stop by." I said.

"Ok, I will." Lea said.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving." Timothy said.

"I've got the grill going in the back. Let's see if we can charcoal some burgers." Scot said.

"While the boys are taking care of the grill, Rebecca and Lea, will you come help me in the kitchen?" Ginger asked.

"Sure." I said; I grabbed Jamie's stuff while Lea followed me with Jamie.

I sat Jamie's car seat on the table and had Lea place him in it. Lea and I were cutting fruit for fruit salad when she said, "So, why didn't you call?"

"I was scared of being rejected by my other family. You see, when Jesse left I went to my parents. They called me a whore and told me never to come back. I couldn't imagine having someone else do that to me." I said.

"You know that we wouldn't have done that." Lea said.

"I do now, but at that time all I was trying to do was survive being pregnant and heart-broken." I said.

"That makes sense. So how did you handle it?" Lea said.

"I had my two best friends there to help me, Jessica and Whitney. They are the ones that convinced me to go to the concert. If I hadn't then I would be alone still. I was so miserable when I was alone. I blamed myself for Jesse leaving and I was struggling to keep my bills paid. It just wasn't a good time for me, but I can't imagine going back." I said.

"Who would want to? Not me, that's for sure. You are a strong woman. You got through all that and still are happy. I admire that." Lea said.

"I wasn't happy a week ago. I was just going through the motions…for Jamie. I couldn't loose hope because if I did then my son, when he is older, would've thought that he could too. I wasn't about to let that happen. Besides if I did I wouldn't have Jesse back." I said.

"I like that. The whole not giving up. You're son is going to be a great man someday." Lea said.

"I can only hope so, but I won't ever give up on him. Not even if he makes the worst mistake in his life, because sometimes mistakes can turn out to be right." I said, placing all the fruit in a bowl.

"He's living proof of that." Lea said, with a smile as she mixed whipped cream in with the fruit.

"Come on girls. Let's eat." Scot said, from the patio door.

We had dinner that included great food and lots of laughter.

**It's kinda short I know but at least it's something. Please tell me what you think.  
Lots of Love,  
FROGGY2045**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, hey, hey!! New chapter!**

* * *

**_SecondStarToTheRight18 – Lea is 16 and Timothy is 17. I like how you always say I write like it's more real life. And then I realize it's true. And btw you do to. It makes the story easier to relate to I think. And omg am I that predictable?!_**

**_Marian - Thanks for the review! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Are you sure, Whitney?" I said. I was getting ready to go to Jesse's house with Jessica to do some major cleaning and house keeping.

"It will be fine. You said Jesse's mom was gonna be here after lunch. I can take care of Jamie. Don't worry." Whitney said.

"See? Everything will be fine. Let's go!" Jessica said, practically pushing me out the door.

When we pulled up to Jesse's house, Timothy, Scot, and some guy I didn't recognize, was talking to Jesse in his front yard. When I got out of the care Jesse's face lit up with a huge smile, he pointed to me, and said something to the stranger. I was too far away to hear what Jesse had said, but as I was walking up I heard the stranger's reply, "And who's with her?"

Timothy, who had been too busy talking to Scot, finally turned, and saw us. "Hey." He smoothly said to Jessica putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey yourself." Jessica said, flirting back.

"Jessica!" I said, surprised. "…is my good friend who is going to going to help us today." I quickly said to cover my goof.

"So lemme guess…your Scot, and your Timothy, and I know who you are Jesse. Who are you?" Jesse said, correctly pointing out each person but the stranger.

"Oh, this is my friend Kaylob. I thought we could use some muscles, besides mine." Timothy said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Nice to meet you. Let's get to work. They are going to drop off the new couch tomorrow, so I would like to get at least the living room done today. This is where those muscles will come in handy. I need all you guys to get the furniture out and get that nasty couch out of here. I'll clean the carpets and the furniture will be able to come back in. Jessica and I will clean the bedrooms." I said.

"Mainly only three rooms need to be done. That is the bedrooms and the living room. I'm hoping that we can finish moving the furniture out of at least Jamie's future room and get the living room today. Then tomorrow we can paint Jamie's room and get the master bedroom organized." Jesse said.

"But of course, you don't have to help with the master bedroom. I'm going to be a little bossy on that room." I said.

"Let's get this done." Kaylob said. He looked excited to use his muscles to use his muscles. This boy had to be 16 or 17 but he was huge with rippling muscles. He was kinda scary looking.

"Timothy, Kaylob, and Dad can you get started moving the small stuff out. You can put it on the patio. I'm going to talk to Becca really quick." Jesse said.

"I'm just going to go to Jamie's room and get started." Jessica said, she winked at me before she followed the guys inside.

"What do we need to talk ab…" I started but I was interrupted by a kiss.

"It's been a while since I kissed you." Jesse said, with a smile. He tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"It has been a while." I said, kissing him again.

"There is something we do need to talk about though." Jesse said into my ear.

"What might that be?" I said.

"The wedding. I want to do it right. I want your dad to give you away." Jesse said.

"No." I said in a hushed whisper.

"Rebecca, you're going to regret it if we don't at least try to get them to agree." Jesse said.

I couldn't speak, all I could do was remember that last moment I spoke to them.

_Beginning of Flashback_

"Rebecca! How are you sweetie?" My mom, Caroline said, as she opened the door.

"I need you're help." I quietly said.

"What is it? Are you in trouble with money? I thought you had a nice job last time we talked." Caroline said.

"No. I'm not worried about money now. I know you don't approve of boys at all. But I need your help. You're the only thing I have left." I said, tears slipping down my eyes.

"Boys? Come inside. Let me get your father. Roger! Please come into the family room." Caroline said. Her voice had gone up an octave. I knew she was scared about what I was going to say.

"Hey, Rebecca. How's the job?" Roger said, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Fine." I said.

"What's the matter?" He said, worried.

"I met this guy and I was hoping that I would get to introduce you guys to him, but it didn't work out." I said.

"Did he hurt you?" Roger said.

"Just my heart. I know that this goes against everything you taught me, but I can't take it back. I got really serious with this guy. I need help from you. You taught me I could always rely on you." I said.

"You had sex before marriage!" Roger said, furious.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was in love." I guilty said; my head bowed in shame.

"You're pregnant!" Roger yelled.

I just nodded. "You little whore." Caroline said, slapping my face.

"Mom!" I said, surprised. "Please, help me." I said, tears running down my face.

"God is the only one who can help you now." Roger said.

"Daddy." I said, struggling to stand.

"DON'T! You are no daughter of mine!" Roger yelled.

"But…" I said, stumbling backwards.

"Get out of here! My daughter would've never done this to me! Never come back and never bring that abomination of a child around here!" Roger said, opening the door and shoving me out.

"Mom! Dad! Please! I have no one else!" I cried, still on the ground.

"That is no one but your own fault. You should've thought about that before you ruined yourself." Caroline said.

"Daddy, I'm still you're little girl. I still need your help." I said.

He looked at me with empty eyes and turned back into the house like he didn't hear me.

"Momma, you said you would take care of me…no matter what." I said.

"You're a grown up now." She said, closing the door. They both left me crying on the lawn.

"NO!" I screamed. I jumped up and banged on the door, hysterics rushing through me. I slid down the door and cried on the porch. I'd eventually left with a cold heart…

_End of Flashback_

"They hate me." I whispered.

"No, they love you. They just were scared. They made a mistake." Jesse said.

"It's too soon for me to talk to them." I said.

"When do you want to get married?" Jesse said.

"As soon as possible." I admitted.

"Then we should see your parents as soon as possible." Jesse said.

I sighed and said, "Can we talk about this later?"

"I would rather you just agree with me." Jesse said.

"I need to think about it." I said.

"That's fine." Jesse said, kissing me softly. "Let's get this done."

The living room was finished and we were able to paint part of Jamie's room before dinner. By that time, we decided we would finish tomorrow. Jessica left with Timothy. She mumbled something about having dinner with him.

"So, have you thought about it?" Jesse asked me.

He was sitting in the passenger seat of my car. I was anxious to get home to Jamie. "Yes." I quietly said.

"And?" Jesse said.

"You're right." I said.

"When do we see them?" Jesse asked.

"After we finish your place, but before I move in." I said.

"In two days." Jesse decided.

"Sounds like it." I said.

**What do you think? Interesting… Please review!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it's been a long time, but I've had no luck with my school laptop and no time to get on my home computer. My school laptop has a crack in the screen and the charger is broken...so I only use it at school when I have to. I'm really, really sorry about not posting, but once my laptop is fixed everything will be awesome.**

* * *

_**SecondStarToTheRight18 - Yeah we probably do think a like. :) But sometimes I have no clue what you are going to do in your stories...sometimes I can't even guess, but that makes it all the more interesting. It did take alot of courage for Rebecca to do that and this chapter is going to show how much courage she really has. Just wait and see! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**6Ellie6 - Thanks for your review! And you'll just have to see how much they have changed!! I'm glad you love reading my stories and I will try to post asap on all the others!**_

* * *

We finished the house without any delays to my dismay. I wasn't ready to talk to my parents. Jesse knew it. I had been waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It was the same. I would bring Jesse and Jamie to my parents, and they would be cruel. In one nightmare my father got a bat and started beating Jesse. I would bawl my eyes out when I woke up, and Jesse would hold me and try to calm me down. But he still is pushing seeing my parents.

I woke up in a cold sweat the morning we decided to see my parents, but I didn't scream this time. The dream was actually a happy one. It was just so intense. My parents, instead of us going to them, came to my apartment. They had felt horrible once their anger wore off and were afraid of what I thought of them. It had taken a year for them to come and see me. They accepted Jamie and Jesse so lovingly. I didn't know what to think of it, but it gave me hope that maybe the introduction with be more like this. I quietly got out of bed, not waking Jesse, and took a shower. I had managed to get completely dressed for the day and put most of my make up on before Jesse mumbled from the bed, "How long have you been up?"

I just shrugged.

"If you don't want to see your parents today, we don't have to." Jesse said.

"I can't put this off any longer. I should have stood up to my parents earlier. I should have gone back, but I didn't. I have to show them that I am doing fine with out them, and I want to show them that they still mean everything to me and I haven't forgotten anything. Something like this should have never gotten between us and I have to fix it." I said.

"When did this epiphany hit you?" Jesse asked, with a smile.

"I had a nice and happy dream about my parents. It gave me enough hope to think that maybe this will be okay. And I realized that even if my parents don't accept me I can't say I didn't try." I said.

"True." Jesse said.

"Come on. Get up and get dressed. We are going over there early so we can either stay and talk, or have time to move a little. I want to get this over with." I said.

"Okay." Jesse said. He seemed to be perkier. It made me so happy to see him this way. Thinking about seeing my parents sent me back to a past memory, when Jesse and I had first got together before...

_Start Flashback_

"My mom wouldn't stop talking about how much she liked you. She just kept going on and on. Even my dad likes you. And normally it takes awhile for him to warm up to new people." Jesse said. We were at his place, me wrapped in his arms, watching a movie.

"That's great! I'm glad they liked me. I liked them too. They were so nice and not as strict as my parents." I said.

"Yeah. You've said they were strict before. Are you ever going to take me to meet them?" Jesse asked.

I half sat up to look at him like he was crazy. "My parents would never allow me to even look at a boy when I was living with them. They wouldn't approve of us." I said.

"You don't even want to try?" Jesse asked.

"I just think it's too soon for my parents. They aren't as accepting as yours are." I said, completely sitting up.

"Don't you think your parents want to know who you love?" Jesse said.

"My parents don't believe in true love. Their parents set up the wedding. I don't even think they love each other. Not like the way I feel for you. I know that they are compassionate towards each other and will respect their vows. They are very godly people, so even if they hated each other they wouldn't have gotten a divorce." I said.

"They don't believe in true love?" Jesse said, with disbelief.

"It's the way they were raised. And they tried to raise me like that. I wasn't allowed fairytales or any of young girl romance. I learned all that at school and had to sneak my Cinderella. In junior high my mom came in to find me reading some fairy tale, and she got so mad. She ripped the book out of my hand, while she was screaming at me, and she tore pages out of the book. She told me that I shouldn't read such nonsense as fairy tales, because they aren't true." I said.

"That's crazy." Jesse said.

"I know." I said.

_End Flashback_

"Do you remember the first time I met your family?" I asked Jesse, as we went to Jamie's room.

"Yeah. They absolutely loved you and I was so proud." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Do you remember the conversation we had afterwards?" I said.

"The one where you said your parents don't believe in true love?" Jesse asked, handing me an outfit for Jamie.

"Yeah. I just thought of that. I was wrong. I should have taken you to meet them. Maybe things wouldn't have turned out this way, with my parents. They would've loved you, and they're going to because I love you." I said, dressing Jamie.

"I love you too, and that's why everything is going to work out." Jesse said, taking Jamie from me after I finished getting him dressed.

As we drove up the driveway, my hands began to sweat. I was so nervous. I knew I needed to do this, but I was scared! When Jesse put the car in park and started to get out, I almost told him to get back in and go home, but I didn't. I just grabbed Jamie from the back, and put a smile on my face. I walked up to the door, and confidentially knocked. I was starting to feel more sure about this. Now that I was this far I couldn't turn back now.

"Can I help you?" Caroline said, when she opened the door.

"You don't recognize me?" I said, my voice caught. This was bad, this was really bad!

"Rebecca?" She said.

I sighed in relief, "Yes, Mom, it's me. Look, I know that you and Dad said that you didn't want to see me again but I couldn't stay away forever. If you could just let us inside and let me talk to you. Then you can decide if you want anything to do with us." I said.

"Sure, sure." Caroline said, with a surprised nod. She showed us through the door and into the familiar family room. "Roger, can you come into the family room, and keep your cool!" She yelled up the stairs. She was frazzled, I could tell. She didn't know what to think or do. This was good. It meant that she had missed me or at least she had been worried about me.

"Who's here…" Roger said, as he walked into the family room. "Rebecca, you've been taking care of yourself." He said, surprised.

"It wasn't easy." I said, looking at Jamie.

"Is this why you have come here? To make us feel guilty?" Caroline said.

"No! I just…wanted you to know that I made it on my own and I'm happy now. But I want my parents involved with my life. I have a child now. I'm getting married. I want things to be right." I said.

"Married?" Caroline said, staring at Jesse. "To a star?" She said.

"Why does it matter if the person is famous or not? I love him with all my heart and he feels the same for me." I said.

"Love?" Caroline said, her voice squeaking.

"Caroline! Look at her. I've never seen her this happy. We have been angry too long. We need to let it go and meet our family." Roger said.

"Let it go! I raised a daughter to do well in life. Not get pregnant right out of high school. I can't let it go." Caroline argued with him.

"And why not?" Jesse said, speaking for the first time.

"It's...I...you aren't part of this." She said, covering her sudden fluster.

"He is more part of this than you realize." I said, handing Jamie to Jesse and standing up. "Mom, I know that I disappointed you. Life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to. If it did you would have a son instead of a daughter, and maybe he would've done better. I'm not going to live up to that expectation. I was miserable a year ago, now I am the happiest person in this world. Sometimes you've got to hit rock bottom to get to the top." I said.

"Caroline, we made a mistake. I know I'm not the only one who has been missing our daughter terribly. I feel horrible for kicking her out the door in her time of need. I was taught to take care of my children no matter what, and I failed. I made a mistake too, but I want to fix that. With or without your support." Roger said.

"Give me that baby." Caroline said, with a sigh. She wasn't going to say what she was feeling, but she wanted to be part of our family.

I took Jamie from Jesse and said, "Mom, meet Jamie Mykel McCartney."

She looked a Jamie and then at Jesse and back to Jamie. "You...had a baby with a famous person?" Caroline said.

"I'm marrying a famous person, Mom." I said.

"But he is the father?" Caroline said.

"Yes, Jesse is Jamie's father. Hence the last name." I said.

"Wait...this is the guy that broke your heart?' Caroline said.

"Yes. Now let me explain. Jesse was scared and he split. I found out I was pregnant and tried to talk to him, but he was still too scared. Jessica and Whitney helped me through all this. They were there when no one else was. They are the one's who convinced me to go to the concert and talk to Jesse. Sometimes God gives you mountains to overcome and I have overcame this mountain. I am with the person I love more than anything else in the world and this time it's forever." I said.

"How can you be sure?" Caroline said.

Jesse started to speak, but Roger stopped him, by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Caroline, when a man gives his word then you should trust that. That ring on her left hand is enough to prove that forever is sure." He said.

"Take this child and look him in the eye. See all that he had taught me. He is the reason that a was thrown out, but love is the reason I came back." I said, handing her Jamie.

Her face softened as she held Jamie. I watched a tear slip down her face as she let go of her anger to love Jamie.

**What do you think, eh? Review please!  
Lots of Loving,  
Froggy2045**


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel bad but I'm getting caught up with all my stories. I'm sorry it took so long. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**6Ellie6 – Thank you for reviewing. Yes they are going to be in the story more, but they still are harsh to Rebecca. You'll see what I mean.**_

We spent several hours talking about Jamie or should I say, my mom asked questions and I answered. Every single detail about Jamie was laid out on the table. Once she asked about how I was feeling when I was pregnant, but when I didn't answer she let the subject go. All was good. My mom even invited us to stay for dinner. So I went to the kitchen to help and Jesse put Jamie in his car seat to nap.

"You're gonna have to bring me pictures of that baby. Or I can come over and take some. Your father gave me a camera." Caroline said, handing me potatoes to peel.

"Uh…" I managed to say. I wasn't sure about her coming over, I hadn't told her that I was moving in with Jesse.

"You are still living in the same place, right?" Caroline said.

"I'm moving in with Jesse. We are probably going to start moving my stuff to his house tomorrow." I softly said, keeping my eyes on the potatoes.

"Are you serious?" Caroline said.

"Yes. Mom, we have a kid and we are getting married. We're going to move in together anyways." I said.

"But you should do that after you get married." Caroline said.

"Jesse would just be staying the night at my house and then have to go home for clothes. Why bother causing him trouble?" I said.

"You're sleeping with him?" Caroline said, obviously flustered.

"Mom!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but how do you expect me to handle all this? I can barely handle that you had a child outside of marriage. And when you continue to have sex outside of marriage, how do you expect me to act?" Caroline said.

"Mom, have you ever been in love? Like love-at-first-sight love or the fairytale kind of love?" I said.

"Of course." She said, a little too quickly.

"I know that you and dad had an arranged marriage. I know that you weren't in love. I know that now you probably only love each other as best friends. I'm talking about that kind of love your parents would have hated." I said.

After a few seconds of silence, Caroline said, "Once when I was young, seventeen I think, I fell in love, with the neighbor's nephew, Jeremy, that lived with them. I had known him most of my life, but my parents never let me play with him. The summer after my sixteenth birthday is when I got a crush. I would sit on my swing in the back and watch him do yard work. We had a huge party for my seventeenth birthday; I hadn't had much of a boyfriend and my parents wanted me to be married by eighteen. I despised almost every single guy that they brought to meet me. I didn't understand why Jeremy couldn't have come. That night I managed to escape the party and Jeremy was outside, lying on his lawn, and looking at the stars. That was when I first really talked to him. I went over the fence and watched the stars with him. That was our routine for most nights. He did kiss me once, only once, because when he kissed me my mother came out to take out the trash and saw us. She yanked me inside, made me wash out my mouth, and told me why he was wrong. His family wasn't Christian, he was a bastard child, and also he had a reputation for being a bad boy. At first I thought of rebellion but I realized love was not the way to lead a sensible life and was married to your father not to long after."

"You let go of something that I'm not going to. I'm not a child like you were. I am an adult and free to do what I please. Times have changed. Have you watched the TV lately? Girls are getting pregnant way younger than me with no hope of marriage. Mom, I want you to imagine how happy you would have been if it had been Jeremy not Dad who you had a child with. Now imagine he left. Imagine you some how mustered enough strength up to see him and try to get him back. Imagine how you would have felt when he did. Would you have been able to take your hands off or would you have been afraid that he might disappear again? I have gone through all that." I said.

"I can't do that. I can't see it. I've lived my life like this for so long that I have forgotten the passion I had felt with Jeremy." Caroline said.

"Would you condemn your daughter to a passionless life like you have had? A life where you were miserable?" I said.

"No, but I still don't approve of you and Jesse sharing a home before you are married." Caroline said.

"That tough. I told Jesse I would try to convince you guys to be there for the wedding, so we can do it right. But he feels just like I do and he wants to get married as soon as possible. And I'm telling you now. My plans are not going to be put on hold to wait for you to make up your mind. This is about me and my happiness. This is not about you. That is your problem, isn't it?" I said; offended that she hadn't listened to a word I said.

"No. I know this isn't about me, but Rebecca this isn't about you. It's about your family…" Caroline started to argue back.

"No! This is about me having a happy life. I have grown up miserable. I have grown up not being able to have romance. All I want is this…all I have ever wanted is this!" I yelled. "You denied me fairytales as a young girl. You taught me not to love. Don't let your heart go because that is a foolish mistake. Serious people don't make mistakes. They don't have kids out of marriage. Serious people think about marriage, they don't rush things. That's you! That's not me! I think people should do what they want as long as it doesn't hurt others." I said.

"Well you have hurt us!" Caroline said.

"No, you hurt me! People make mistakes. Your mistake was worse than mine and I bet you can't even guess what yours was." I said.

"My mistake was raising a defiant daughter!" Caroline said.

"Defiant! I was nothing but a perfect child until I moved out and then I was an adult of my own accord when I got pregnant. You always told me think about what you're doing, your heart will lead you wrong. My heart has been the most right thing to listen to. If Jesse had been listening to his heart, he would have never left. My heart brought me here the first time to get your help and there was where you made your mistake. You didn't help your daughter. Now when I come back to make amends you judge me." I said.

"I have a right to my opinion." Caroline said.

"Yes, and I respect your opinion, but I don't want you trying to shove your thoughts onto me. I am not you." I said.

"I'm sick of arguing with you." Caroline said.

"So what are you going to do?" I said.

"Get out." Caroline said, taking the potatoes from me.

"At least I tried." I said, standing.

************************************************************************

MEANWHILE

"So Jesse how are you liking being back with your family?" Roger said. He thought since Rebecca must love him; why not try to get along.

"It's great! I love Jamie so much and Rebecca words cannot describe my feelings for her. But being here, it's hard." Jesse said.

"Why's that?" Roger said.

"I left Rebecca, pregnant and all alone. If I had stayed maybe things would be better. I can imagine the first time; we would get married right away and ya'll wouldn't be proudest but you would know your daughter is going to be okay. But I will never forgive myself for leaving her. I missed seeing my first child get born. I missed his first cry. I have missed so many things that I will never be able to get back. That's the hardest part." Jesse said.

"Probably so. I remember how proud I was when we had Rebecca. I wanted to raise her a different way. I wanted to spoil her and make her daddy's little girl. I wanted her to be a little princess, but her mom wouldn't allow it. Of course I wanted to protect her and I regret what I said when she came for our help. I had just been around Caroline so much that her thoughts were more or less mine. She had just earlier that day been ranting about how it's been so long since she talked to Rebecca and how the last time on the phone she sounded like she was in love. She thought it was so bad and it was going to ruin Rebecca's life. All that negative-ness gets to a person." Roger said.

"I get that. Did you know that all Rebecca wanted as a girl is all that fairytale stuff?" Jesse said.

"I guessed so. I once found some princess books under her bed, but I didn't say anything to Caroline." Roger said.

"Rebecca has been through it all. She is so strong. I look up to her in so many ways. She's brave, beautiful, amazing, and so many other things. I envy her strength. When I left, I was a wreck. I tore myself up, got drunk, depressed, and worked myself practically to death. She got through it and took care of Jamie in his early months by her self." Jesse said.

"It's not wonder she has that strength. Caroline and I fought a lot when Rebecca was young and she often asked why we were together if we were so miserable. I thought that if I divorced Caroline that I wouldn't be around my daughter enough and Caroline is devotedly Christian. Divorce wasn't possible. I don't regret my life, but I wish I could have had love." Roger said.

"I think that allowing your daughter to have her love then you can feel the heart behind it. It makes everyone feel better just to see that radiant smile." Jesse said.

"It does. I would never make Rebecca marry someone she doesn't love. I don't want her to end up like me, married for twenty-three years and we sleep in separate rooms. No couple should end up like that." Roger said.

"Yeah." Jesse said, not sure what else to say. He just turned to check on Jamie. Roger and Jesse sat in a comfortable silence for a while until they heard arguing in the kitchen.

"Looks like our night is going to end early." Roger said.

"That's too bad. I've enjoyed it here." Jesse said.

"Well, it was nice to meet you son. Let me know wedding arrangements. I can get Caroline's mind changed." Roger said.

A moment later I came in, fighting back the angry tears, I said, "Get Jamie. We are not wanted by my mother."

"Here's my work number. Just leave a message with my secretary" Roger said.

"Will do." Jesse said, grabbing Jamie's car seat.

"What was that about?" I said, after Jesse pulled out of the driveway.

"Your father and I got along well." Jesse said. "We want things right. I got to learn some insight into him. He's a good man." Jesse said.

"I wish I had positive things to say about my mother. Everything just went from bad to worse. I cannot have her involved with Jamie if she is going to be like that." I said.

"What happened?" Jesse said.

"Well I told her that we were going to live together and she freaked. Then she called me a delinquent and told me that I was selfish for wanting a good life with you and Jamie." I said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe she will come around." Jesse said.

"I don't know. I hope so. I wish she could see things my way." I said.

**What do you think? Please review!  
LOTS OF LOVE,  
Froggy2045**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm still sorry but I am getting more of a chance to write and what not. So sorry for such a delay but enjoy this chapter.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**SecondStarToTheRight18 - I know you are thinking 'wow she finally posted'! LOL. The relationship between Jesse and Roger will allow Rebecca and her mother to become closer than ever. But I wouldn't want to give away too much. Anyways enjoy!**_

_**CATCHERSGIRL20 - Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Timothy, please be careful with those china. They were given to me by my great grandmother." I yelled as I watched the others move things out of the small truck. I had tried to help but everytime I would walk away Jamie would scream. So I ended up holding him while I bossed the others around.

"Hey Jessica, Tim and I were gonna chill later and we wanted to know if you would hang with us." Kaylob said, as both him and Jessica ended up at the truck at the same time.

"Ya, totally! Sounds awesome!" She said, with a huge smile.

"Jess., come here." I said, after watching the interaction.

"Yes." Jessica said with a sly smile.

"You can't toy with both Tim and Kaylob. They are best friends and I know if it comes down to it they would try to be with you over their friendship." I said.

"I know, I know! But I can't figure out who I like more. Ugh, I'm becoming a Yoko!" Jessica said.

"Well, not yet. Why don't you take Whitney? Then you can see which guy likes you more." I said.

"I think I will. Thanks. I don't want to be like a skank or anything like that. But I like them both alot and I just can't decide who is better." Jessica said.

"Don't let it bother you too much. They are just boys and if you like one person enough you will stick with him." I said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, after everyone had left and Jamie was asleep, I was alone and decided to unpack. There really wasn't that much for the kitchen and the living room so that didn't take me long. The majority of items in boxes were Jamie's or had something to do with him. I had so many blankets, toys, clothes, diapers, and many other things. It was such a surprise because of how my living conditions before wasn't the best. When I had my baby shower all of my close friends from high school gave me so many things that I thought I was so blessed that I could possibly make it through the year.

I was sitting on the floor sorting and unpacking my clothes, when Jesse came back home. "Hey honey." I said, as Jesse came into the bedroom.

"You got a lot done." Jesse said, after kissing my forehead.

"Well I haven't done anything in Jamie's room and that is where most of what I brought is, so that will be part of tomorrow's tasks." I said, as I got up and sat on the bed.

"Well I only have one thing to do tomorrow so I can help you." Jesse said, standing in front of me.

"How did today go? What did you do exactly?" I said.

"Just a meeting with my recording label. I was choosing edits for pictures and adding special things to the thank you and my bio. There is something that I do need to talk to you about." Jesse said, sitting next to me.

"Should I be nervous?" I said.

"You might be." Jesse said.

"What is it?" I said, slightly worried.

"My manager and my record label would like us to become public with some live interviews, before we get married." Jesse said, watching my face closely.

"Umm..." I said, slightly terrified.

"Any questions you don't want to answer you don't have to and you will get to be pampered that day. They will ask about Jamie and how we met. This is to avoid too much bad publicity for well me but us." Jesse said.

"Okay." I said, with a small smile.

"Thank you, sweetie." Jesse said, giving me a soft kiss. "There's something else." He said, very seriously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I talked to your father today. Both he and I believe that this publicity will make things worse with your mom. So I wanted your permission to talk to her alone. I think she needs to know my side of what happened." Jesse said.

"I don't like that idea. My mother isn't going to respect you like my father. She has very strong views and there is no way that you can win against her." I said.

"Well I am going to fight for what I love. Please let me fix this for you. This will help you so much." Jesse said, pulling my face closer to his in an oh-so-tempting way.

"Fine." I said, kissing him slowly.

"Thank you." Jesse said, pulling away and standing up.

"What are you doing?" I said, surprised.

"I was going to take a shower and go to bed." Jesse said.

"Oh." I said, standing up because I felt awkward sitting down.. I thought we were thinking the same thing. I guess I'm just a big romantic, but I thought...well I'm embarrassed to think that he wouldn't want the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Jesse said.

"Nothing. It's stupid really. You'll just laugh at me." I said.

"I promise I won't laugh at you." Jesse said.

"Well, I thought that...ugh never mind just go take your shower." I said, feeling my face blush slightly. Gosh, I felt like a teenage girl. I couldn't even talk to my fiance about my sexual needs.

"No. Now I'm interested. Something has you blushing." Jesse said.

"I thought that we were having a romantic moment awhile ago. I didn't realize it was all a ploy to get me to agree to what you wanted." I said, adding that last part a little harshly.

"I didn't realize you were in the mood for a 'romantic moment'." Jesse said. When he said 'romantic moment' he made his voice low and sexy.

"Well when it comes to you." I said, shrugging.

"Come here." Jesse said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into an intense kiss.

I smiled and said in between kisses, "That's more of what I was going for the first time."

"My only concern is will Jamie hear us." Jesse said, moving towards the bed.

"He's sleeping." I said, sitting on the bed.

"What if he wakes up?" Jesse said, pulling away as I start to unbutton his shirt.

"I will deal with it. Please focus." I said, pulling him into a kiss.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Jesse's POV**

When I woke up, Rebecca was still asleep, so I quietly slipped out of bed. I quickly got dressed and wrote a short note saying that I went to see Caroline. I was absolutely terrified. But if Roger had done what I asked and tried to talk to her in pieces here and there, Caroline just might listen to me.

I sighed as I pulled in front of the house. As I slowly walked up to their house, I hoped she wouldn't be home. It's kind of silly that I'm so scared of her. But in reality I'm not scared of her; I'm scared of how she will treat Rebecca for the rest of their lives. Rebecca's needs to become better acquainted with her mother. Caroline doesn't seem to want to help her.

I swallowed any fear I had and rang the door bell. Caroline's smile that was on her face swiftly changed to a frown. "What do you want?" Caroline asked in a cold voice.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Where's Rebecca?" Caroline asked.

"Probably still asleep at home." I said.

"Your home?" Caroline asked.

"No, our home, both Rebecca's and mine. That's what I needed to talk to you about." I quickly said.

She looked like she was going to say something, but she clamped her mouth shut and slammed the door in may face. I sighed and rang the door bell again. I wasn't gonna give up.

Caroline opened the door with a sigh and said, "I'm tired and don't want to deal with this. Can't you let an old lady be?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. Not until you listen to me." I said.

"Fine, come in." Caroline said, stepping aside to let me in the house. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you my side of the story. Why I left Rebecca in the first place and how much it hurt." I said.

"I think I have heard enough of that from Rebecca." Caroline said.

"No, you know what she thinks. I haven't told Rebecca all of this yet. It would be too hard for her to hear this right now, with the way things are between you two." I said, feeling guilt weigh on my conscience. I had meant to tell Rebecca for awhile but with what is going on with her mother, I was afraid it would hurt her or stress her out more.

"Ok. But I don't want Rebecca getting married to someone who isn't telling her everything, so I need to know that you will be honest with her and tell her everything you tell me, before you get married." Caroline said.

"You have my word that once I leave here I'm going to tell Rebecca everything." I said.

"Good. Tell me what you need to, but I probably won't change my mind." Caroline said.

"I'll start back before I left Rebecca and before we made love." I said, pausing as I watched her mood change. She seemed to be actually listening. "I was getting scared about being with Becca the second she met my mother. My mom saw it as a huge sign of commitment and that scared me. But I really liked Rebecca a lot. At the time I didn't want to admit that I loved her because love was scary. With Rebecca I tried not to let things get too serious, just let everything be about fun. That worked until the night Rebecca told me she wanted nothing more than to be with me. At first I was scared. All I could think was 'too much, too fast'. But I saw the love in her and realized I really did love her and that I didn't just have to say the words anymore, they could actually mean something. That was probably the best night of my life up to that moment. But then morning came around and I got to thinking about how things happened to fast and all wrong. I was so scared, so I ran. I can't imagine what kind of pain I put Rebecca in." I said.

"I got home and called my agent. I booked every job that I could right at that moment. I did everything I could to distract myself. There were those moments when I would think about that night and how perfect everything was. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to be weak. So I drank my pain on my days off. Bad, bad, bad idea! I had a big concert and I was letting myself sober up on the plane ride there. I heard my name get called by the most beautiful voice, but she was so pained. I wanted to believe every single word she said. I wanted to go back with her, but a baby was so much. At that point I know I would have lied to get her to take me back so that is what I thought she was doing. Though I had this little bit of hope that she was carrying my child and that she still cared, I wasn't about to get committed again. So I walked away from the woman of my dreams for a second time. Once I was behind those plane doors I started hyperventilating and shaking. I couldn't take it anymore and I had a breakdown. I barely made it through the concert. Once I got home I started seeing a psychiatrist. In the first session he was able to tell that I had commitment issues and that I was fighting an inner turmoil with this issue. He broke me down and built me back up." I said, thinking about all the sessions. There were moments I was screaming at him to stop or to back off and he would just listen to me and calm me down. Dr. Donnalino was amazing.

"Umm…I actually called him when Rebecca showed up at the concert. He told me that I could handle it and I should go for that chance I was never going to get again. That night was so confusing. I was scared and so was Rebecca. We had both been hurt through this and it was my fault. I finally understood that with Rebecca is where I belong. Well that's my story. Any questions?" I said.

"Uh…I…excuse me. Can you leave now?" Caroline said, turning her head from me.

"Sure." I said. I left it at that. I wanted this to be right from Rebecca but I knew Caroline would have to think for a little bit.

**So what do you think?! I know crazy! Please review!  
LOTS of LOVE  
FROGGY2045**


	11. Chapter 11

**Third time is the charm! Lol! Every single time I tried to write this my computer would crash when I was almost finished! But I did not give up! Sorry for it being so long since I have posted anything! I really am trying because I love writing and I truly do appreciate what you review!**

_**6Ellie6 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoy Jesse's humor, that's honestly probably one of my favorite parts of his character. I know Rebecca's mom is strange, but as strange as she is everything will strangely work out. You'll just have to see how. **___

_**ItHappensEverytime - Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy the story thus far. Hopefully this satisfies.**_

NO ONE'S POV

A woman paces back and forth in a dark room. Her whole view on relationships had been turned upside down. She began to understand what it meant to find true love. She had always laughed at the foolish who said 'No matter where life takes you, it's never too far for love to reach.' But now is she the fool? Could she allow her daughter to live a dream? How could she not? That precious girl that she spent so much time teaching to do what's right and not let her dream. Why did she shatter that for her daughter, when that is all she ever wanted? A choice had to be made. A choice that had to be chosen by following her heart…

REBECCA'S POV

I wake with a start from Jamie screaming in the other room. I jump up and run to him. "Baby boy, what's wrong?" I quietly said to him as I picked him up. He still whimpered as I took him into my arms. "Are you hungry?" I asked, sitting down in the rocker. I was able to breastfeed him to get him to settle down. When he finished, I changed his diaper and laid him back in his crib as his eyes fluttered closed.

As I crept out of his room, I realized that Jesse was not in the house. I went to the kitchen, straight to the fridge, and found a note that I really didn't want to be there: _'Love, I went to go see your mom. Don't worry; everything will turn out for the best. – Jesse.'_ I took a very deep breath and slowly let it out so I didn't boil up. I'm not made that he left, I'm just mad that he left without letting me know. I can't even say that I'm mad, but I'm just so twisted up inside with worry right now, it might as well be anger.

I hear Jesse's key rattle in the door and I freeze. I want to turn and hold him, but I also want to turn and slap him, then hold him. I felt kinda stuck. I ended up turning around and just stood there giving him the look. The 'ya-you-know-what-you-did' one. "Hey sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Jesse cautiously said.

"Fine." I said, turning around and putting on the coffee.

"Has Jamie woken up yet?" Jesse asked.

Of course he had to ask a question that would require me to use more than one word in order to be sufficiently answered. "Yes, I fed and changed him. He's sleeping now." I said, turning slightly towards him, but not looking at him.

"Ok. I'm guessing you saw my note." Jesse said.

"Hmm…oh yeah. How did that go?" I said as casually as I could.

"Will you stop?" Jesse said, aggravated. Clearly he couldn't take it anymore. That's okay because I was on the edge.

"I'm just trying to live my life, like it is another day in the life I love. I don't want to think about anything that is going to disturb the happiness, which I cannot seem to keep." I paused looking at him with tears brimming my eyes. "Why can't I have peace for one moment? All I want is time to spend with you and Jamie. I don't want all the crap that gets in the way." I said, angrily wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Hey, crap happens! Everyone has it in their lives. No one is excluded. Now if you want to listen to me about how it went, I will tell you. But otherwise we can just wait for her to call." Jesse said.

"How do you know she is going to call?" I said.

"Trust me. I showed her that love really does conquer all. Or at least it did for me. Please, sit down." Jesse said, as he pulled out one of the kitchen chairs for me.

"She didn't yell at you?" I said, sitting down. Honestly I was interested.

"Not really. She was upset when she saw me, but she let me speak my part. I have to tell you a few things that I hadn't yet." Jesse said.

I knew about the drinking, but the nonstop working and mental collapse he hadn't told me about before. I didn't know about Dr. Donnalino either. "Do you still see the doctor?" I asked.

"Yes." Jesse said, looking away from me like he was ashamed. I didn't care that he was seeing a doctor. I was proud of him for doing that.

"Does he do premarital counseling?" I asked.

"Yes." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Good…so why do you think my mom is going to call?" I asked.

"It was the look on her face. I bet it will be sometime today. At least I hope so. Our first interview is tomorrow." Jesse said.

"What?!" I said.

"I just got the call on my way back. People's magazine wants to know about our love story." Jesse said.

"So, if my mom doesn't call today?" I ask.

"We will have to deal with it." Jesse said, with a small shrug.

We sat there in quiet for a little bit and I made us each a cup of coffee. As I sat back down I said, "Why didn't you wake me up to tell me you were leaving?" I said.

"You looked so peaceful and I knew that you would have that worried look on your face, kinda like you do now." Jesse said.

"I really wish you would have told me." I said, memorizing the lines on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up." Jesse said, gently pulling my chin up to look at him. I gave him a little smile and he gave me a huge one. "So are we working on Jamie's room today?" Jesse asked.

"Yes we are. It is very cluttered in there from all the many things." I said.

Jesse was about to respond, but was interrupted by my cell phone which was in the other room. I ran to get it before it woke Jamie up. It was my mom. "Hello?" I said, interested but confused.

"Hello, Rebecca, it's your mother." Caroline said.

"What can I do for you?" I said.

"I think we need to talk. How would you like coming over for tea?" Caroline said.

"Sure. When?" I asked.

"I was thinking as soon as possible." Caroline said. I could almost hear her add 'before I change my mind'. I know she was thinking it.

"I'll be there in like twenty minutes." I said.

"Alright, then I'll see you soon. Bye-bye." Caroline said.

"Bye." I said.

"So, was that your mom?" Jesse said.

"Yeah. She wants to talk to me. I need to get dressed." I said, rushing to my closet. It took me what felt like forever to decide to pick out a black pair of slacks and a yellow blouse. I threw the clothes right past Jesse so they would land on the bed and then I grabbed some bright yellow flats.

"You need to relax. You almost took me out with those clothes. I'm just glad you didn't throw the shoes." Jesse said, with an impish smile.

"I can't relax. I am going to talk to my mother and I'm a little afraid she is going to change her mind if I don't get there fast enough." I said, as I dressed myself.

"Everything is going to be great. I'm gonna take Jamie with me to see my manager." Jesse said.

At this point I was rushing to the bathroom and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Are any reporters going to be around?" I asked.

"I don't know. There always is when I go out, but it's a closed set so don't worry." Jesse said.

"Make sure he looks cute." I said, putting my hair in a messy bun. "How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful. But I always think you look beautiful." Jesse said.

"That's because you're biased." I said, grabbing my purse and keys as I rushed into the living room.

"No, it's because I'm right." Jesse said, catching my hand. "Take a deep breath and relax a little bit." Jesse said.

I did what he said and then I said, "Happy?"

"Of course." Jesse said, winking at me.

"Alright. Bye." I said, turning away. Jesse stopped me again. "What?" I said.

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me in close and kissed me. This kiss was amazing too. It started soft and sweet, but the underlying passion was building. I had to force myself to pull back. "Bye." Jesse said, with a smile.

"Yeah. Now I'm never gonna be able to relax." I said, under my breath as I walked out the door. I could hear Jesse laugh while I was leaving.

Shortly later I was knocking on my parent's door. My mom opened it with a small smile. "I have tea set up out back." Caroline said.

"Ok." I said, following her.

"How's Jamie doing?" Caroline asked.

"He's doing really well. I think he likes having Daddy around." I said, and then I wish I didn't.

"That's good. Every child deserves a father." Caroline said.

"Yeah and every mother deserves a husband." I softly said, trying not to stutter.

"That's why we are talking." Caroline said.

"Did what Jesse came to talk about really make that much of a difference?" I asked.

"Yes, but this whole situation got me to thinking about my own mistakes. I know that you think you're father and I was in an arranged marriage and that's partially true. We had dated before and were in love. Let's just say I got pregnant. That's why I hated him when we got married. I didn't want to be married yet and I wasn't ready to be a mother." Caroline said.

"What?! I wasn't born until you were already married for five years though." I said.

"I didn't say I was pregnant with you. Our parents forced us to marry and we had a child. Neither of us were ready yet so my older sister Rachel decided to adopt him." Caroline said.

"Whoa! Wait a second! Are you telling me that Cousin Josiah is really my brother?" I said, astonished.

"Yes." Caroline said.

"How could you live with knowing that your son would never know he is your son?" I said.

"It was a sacrifice I was willing to make if it was better for him." Caroline said.

"So why did you hate love so much?" I asked.

"Well, look where love got me, pregnant and married to a man I didn't want to be with at the time." Caroline said.

"Is Josiah ever going to know that we are siblings?" I asked.

"He was supposed to find out on his eighteenth birthday." Caroline said.

"Mom that was five years ago." I said.

"I know. He should have received a letter from your father and I. I don't know if he did. I haven't talked to him." Caroline said.

"You should invite him over." I said.

"He went away for college. I doubt he's around." Caroline said.

"You can at least try." I said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure." Caroline said.

"Why were you so cruel to me when I told you I was pregnant?" I asked.

"Because I spent your whole childhood trying to teach you how not to make the same mistake as me." Caroline said.

"But it's not the same, Mom. It's my experience and not yours. Sure they are similar, but at least you had Dad around." I said.

"That's true. Your father was very helpful." Caroline said.

"So, can Jesse and I do our wedding the right way? With Dad at my side? I can't get married without my parents there." I said.

"I have been dreaming of your wedding day my whole life, of course we will be there." Caroline said.

**Not what you thought was going to happen? Me neither. It just ended up happening that way. I love when my mind flows into crazy ideas. Comments? Please review!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ya'll! I have been keeping up with this a little better lately, but I still need to apologize for how long it has been since I have posted. I am trying. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Anneryn – Thanks for your review. Trust me there is no happy ending yet. I like dramatic things too much. Don't forget about Josiah.**

Well, the public knew about us now and things were crazy. We were trying to plan the wedding to be as normal as possible but the paparazzi made things difficult. Also, for the sake of clearing the air completely with my family, I am going to talk to Josiah. I want to talk to him alone first, and then I want to sit down with him, Mom, and Dad. I want my family to be the way it is supposed to be.

"Hey, Aunt Rachel, it's Rebecca." I said, into the phone with a hopeful voice.

"Oh; hello dear! How are you?" Rachel said.

"I'm good. I'm getting married. But that isn't the reason for my calling." I said, dodging the subject.

"Married! I want to hear more on that, but first tell me why you are calling." Rachel said.

"Ummm…Well I was wondering about Josiah." I said.

"He's doing really well. He is home on break from college. He is a senior this year." Rachel said.

"I knew that. I was wondering if you gave him the letter." I said.

"Oh…yes I did. I didn't realize that you knew about this situation." Rachel said.

"I didn't until recently. I just want the pieces of my family to fit together before I get married. Can I talk to him real quick? Then I will tell you about the wedding." I said.

"Sure. Just a second." She said, putting down the phone. "Josiah, please come here." I heard her muffled yelling.

Shortly later Josiah came onto the phone, "Hello?" He said, with curiosity.

"Hi, Josiah, it's Rebecca." I said, cheerfully.

"Cool. How are you?" Josiah said.

"I am really good. I was wondering if you would like to meet me for lunch sometime." I said.

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" Josiah said.

"That sounds perfect." I said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Josiah said.

"Yep. Give the phone back to Aunt Rachel please." I said.

"So, tell me about the wedding." Rachel said. I filled her in on everything that had happened. She was totally understanding, unlike my parents had been. She wished me luck and told me good bye.

NEXT DAY

"Honey, are you doing anything today?" I asked Jesse, as he followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

"I have a band meeting later. Why?" Jesse asked.

"Well I'm going to have lunch with Josiah today and I didn't know if I needed to take Jamie." I said.

"Well, how long do you think you'll be out?" Jesse said.

"I don't know. I'll just take him with me." I said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jesse asked.

"I wouldn't mind, but you would have to leave partially through it. And I don't want to push too much at Josiah. I don't want to freak him out." I said.

"Alright. I'm sure everything will work out the way you want it to." Jesse said, kissing my forehead.

###########################################################################

"Hi Josiah." I said, as I sat down at the table.

"This is a nice place." Josiah said.

"Yeah. They have really good sandwiches." I said, smiling at the waiter who brought me a high chair.

"I heard something about you having a baby." Josiah said, as I put Jamie in the high chair.

"Yes, I did. And I'm getting married." I said.

"To the baby's father?" Josiah asked.

"Yeah. But Jamie, our son, isn't the main reason he wants to marry me, of course." I said. The waiter came up and took our orders.

"That's good. I can tell that you are happier now-a-days. I bet your mother was livid when she found out you were pregnant and not married yet." Josiah said.

"Yeah. She acted a little hypocritical. She was pregnant before she got married." I said slowly.

"Rebecca, you and I both know that you weren't born until they had been married for several years." Josiah said, squinting at me.

"I'm not talking about myself. I'm pretty sure you know who I am talking about." I said, with a knowing smile.

"Just because they are my biological parents does not mean that they are my parents. They didn't raise me or take care of me when I was sick." Josiah said.

"That's because they were not ready for a child and Rachel was kind enough to adopt you. I know that Rachel is your mother and she always will be. But I want you to be my brother at my wedding. I don't want any hard feelings in our family." I said.

Josiah started to answer, but stopped for the waiter to put down the food. "Thank you." I quickly said.

"Do you want me to say that I'm okay with the fact that my parents abandoned me? Rebecca, they took care of you just find. No one is ever ready for a child, but that doesn't mean that you can shove that child on any person." Josiah said.

"I understand that you are upset, but that was a long time ago. That was what twenty-five years ago. They made a mistake, but sometimes mistakes turn out to be right. Trust me, being raised by Rachel was such a blessing for you. You were able to be the person that you wanted to be and you didn't have to be the person your parents demanded you to be." I said.

"You did have a pretty tough childhood." Josiah said, with a nod.

"Yes, but it could've been worse. I learned a lot about being a good person and I've learned to love who I am because of it. I just worked things out with Mom and Dad about this whole baby thing. I want to work things out with you." I said.

"I won't call them mother or father or anything like that." Josiah said with a sigh.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I am forever grateful." I said, with a huge smile.

"So when is this wedding?" Josiah said.

"In two months. Tomorrow I have to pick out a dress. Would you mind being one of the groom's men?" I said, with a smile.

"Your fiancé won't care?" Josiah asked.

"Well, he gets to pick out whomever else to be grooms's men and I want all of my close family to be involved. A girl only gets married once." I said.

"Well, hopefully." Josiah joked.

"Ha ha. I am only getting married once." I said.

"Yeah. Sure I will be in your wedding." Josiah said.

"Great. In two weeks we are sending all the men to get fitted into a tux, so I'll call you on the time." I said.

"Sounds good. You were right. The sandwiches are good here." Josiah said, with a smile as he stood.

"Before you leave, I have one more question or request would be more like it." I said.

"What?" Josiah said.

"Dinner tomorrow at my parents?" I said.

"What for?" Josiah said.

"Maybe it will feel like we are siblings instead of cousins. Maybe it will feel like a real family. I don't really know what I want from it, but I know it is the right thing to do." I said.

"Okay. I do have to admit that I always wanted a little sister." Josiah said, giving me a hug.

"It would have been cool if I had a brother to protect me." I said.

"You could've come to Rachel or me when you got pregnant." Josiah said.

"I know that now, but then, I was so devastated that my parents wouldn't help me that I didn't want any of my other family to disown me." I said.

"I understand." Josiah said.

"Thank you for coming today." I said, grabbing Jamie out of the high chair.

"You're welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Josiah said.

"Yep." I said. Then we went our separate ways. I called my mom and told her that we were having dinner tomorrow and to add a plate for a guest. No, I didn't tell her that the guest was Josiah. It was going to be a surprise. Hopefully it turns out ok.

?

Wedding dress shopping…

Well every girl wants to feel like a princess on her wedding day and I felt bad when I walked into the bridal shop. I knew today was going to be difficult. I knew what I wanted, but I had such a short amount of time.

"Alright, when is the wedding?" The consultant, Mary, asked me.

"In two months. I know it's really soon. I'm going to have to buy a sample and money is not an issue. My fiancé is Jesse McCartney." I said.

"Ok. What are we looking for?" Mary said.

"Well, I want the dress to be lace. I would prefer a drop waist or a princess waist. An off white, egg shell color would be awesome. I would like something off the shoulder, but that really isn't a big deal. Oh and A-line or mermaid for the shape." I said.

"Wow. Okay. At least you know what you want. I think I have some dresses that you might like. I'm not sure I can get the color you want, but I will try. We can also see what alterations can do." Mary said, getting up and leaving the room.

"This is so exciting." Whitney said.

"Rebecca, do you want your father and me to pay for any part of this. It is technically part of a parent's job." Caroline said.

"Mom, we have everything under control. Thanks for offering." I said, with a smile.

Mary returned shortly later. "I have several that fit your description, but not the color that you wanted. We can see which one you like the best." She said.

"Sounds good." I said.

All the dresses were beautiful and it was very difficult to decide, but I found on that was perfect…

**So? What do you think? More to come soon!  
Lots of Love,  
Froggy2045**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me begin with my sorry mantra. I hate that I don't have time to post. This website allows me to utilize one of my passions for writing short stories and I am not using it as I should. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review at the end. : - )**

_**Bri-Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter!**_

The perfect wedding dress came in with numerous other dresses in big dress bags. It was eloquent and simple. The dress was ivory white with two layers. The bottom layer was a solid white strapless gown and the top layer was a sheer lace, sleeveless gown. The lace started and ended the dress with a long train. It was beautiful and perfect.

"Mary, I think this one is perfect. I would like to try it on first." I said.

"Are you sure? That doesn't meet your waist or shape that you asked for." Mary said.

"Well maybe my first thoughts were wrong. I would love to see this on me." I said.

I put it on and boy was I right. It was perfect, but I didn't want to spoil everyone's fun by picking the first dress they saw me in. "This may seem weird. This dress is THE dress, but I don't want to show my family and friends yet. I don't want to ruin the fun of the girls' day. So, can we try on a few other ones?" I said.

"Sure." Mary said.

We picked two dresses that I either would never wear but that would make everyone laugh. The first one was a drop lace with a huge lace hoop skirt. The top was a corset and the dress had a bustle with feathers. When I walked out my mother's eyes were so big with surprise. Jessica and Whitney were rolling in laughter in their seats and I just stood there with a smirk and said, "So what do you think?"

"You don't plan on actually wearing that to your wedding?" Caroline said, confused.

"Or anywhere at all!" Jessica said, with more laughter.

"Please tell us that the real dress is back there and that you are just making us giggle." Whitney said.

"So this doesn't make my butt look big?" I said, with a teasing smile.

"Take it off!" Jessica squealed.

"Well if you say so. Mary, let us put something that is a little less fabric." I said, going back to the dressing room.

The next dress was strapless with a drop waist, but the length of the skirt of the dress came to my mid-thigh. I came out strutting my stuff with a serious model look on my face and then I struck three poses, like I was on a runway.

"Shooot. Look at that diva!" Whitney said.

"Where is the party?" Caroline said.

"Too little fabric! Put more on!" Jessica said.

"But I am smokin' in this dress." I said.

"True. Do you want all the guys to have a heart attack when they see you walking down the aisle though? Because wearing that not only will Jesse swoon, but so will everyone else." Jessica said.

"Oh my goodness. First it was too much and now it is too little. Mary, shall we?" I said.

"Yes, we shall." Mary said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

Next I came out in the dress that I had picked and at first no one said anything. My mom started tearing up and Jessica and Whitney were awestruck. "That dress is perfect." Caroline said.

"Don't say no! That is the one, Rebecca." Jessica said; her voice filled with emotion.

"Girls, I'm getting married and it is going to happen while I am wearing this dress. It is so perfect." I said, with a huge smile.

"Go take it off, so it won't get ruined by any tears." Caroline said.

After changing back into my regular clothes, I came out to the lobby. "So that happened a lot quicker than I thought it would." I said.

"Well we still have a few hours of shopping left." Jessica said.

"We should help find you something for the wedding night." Whitney said, excited.

"Sure. That will be…umm…interesting. Do you want to come, Mom?" I said, with a smile.

"I think I have had enough fun for the day and I'm not sure that I would be very helpful in negligee shopping." Caroline said.

"Ah, but you have all the terminology down and everything. You should come!"Whitney said, in her whiney tone.

"Are you sure?" Caroline said.

"Yeah. I doubt that I will actually wear what we buy anyways, so it will just be fun." I said.

"Alright." Caroline said.

We had so much fun and I found some very sexy negligees that will make Jesse very happy.

DINNER

"Are you ready for this, Josiah?" I asked, as we stood in front of the door at my parents' house.

"Sure. Are you?" He asked me in return.

"Umm…I don't know." I said, with a smile.

"Here goes nothing." Josiah said, ringing the doorbell.

My dad opened the door, "Rebecca…Oh…Josiah. I did not realize you were joining us for dinner. How are you doing, nephew?" Roger said, ushering us in.

"Dad, forget the pretense. He knows the truth." I said, as I walked past.

"Oh. Well it's good to see you…son." Roger said with a smile.

"It is good to see you too." Josiah said, offering a hand shake.

"Caroline, we have a guest today." Roger said.

"Since when did we consider our daughter a guest?" Caroline said, walking in. Upon seeing Josiah, she started to stutter. "O…ooohhh…um…mmm…Josiah. I didn't realize you would be here today."

"Rebecca invited me." Josiah said.

"She did?" Caroline said, surprised.

"I thought it would be nice to have the whole family together, before the wedding of course." I said.

"I wish you would have told me." Caroline said.

"Why? You would have said no." I said.

"I would have liked to have some sort of preparation." Caroline said.

"I told you that I was bringing a guest." I said.

"I just didn't think you would bring Josiah." Caroline said.

"Why? He should be involved in our lives. He is family. He is your son." I said.

"I know that. Ok. Josiah, you are my son and I am sorry that that is the first time you ever heard me say those words." Caroline said.

"It is ok, Caroline. You guys are gonna have to forgive me. I don't think that I can call you Mom and Dad." Josiah said.

"That's fine. We are just glad that you are here." Roger said.

Our dinner was not only delicious, but it brought great bonding between us. I know that we are not quite a family yet. At least we all know we have a place together. Now the wedding can successfully go on.

**I know it has been forever! I am so, so sorry! Please review!  
Froggy2045**


End file.
